Saving me
by Gbaby808
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are in the last year of high school, it valentines day when kyo and tohru admit their feelings for each other. What happens when the rest of the Sohma family finds out? Will someone tell Akito?
1. Chapter 1

Gbaby808 (I rewrote it)

Summary; Kyo and Tohru are in their last year high school and during valentines' day they admit their feeling for each other. What happens when everyone in the Sohma family finds out about their secret love?

"Hey guys happy Valentines day!"Tohru said handing Uo and Hana tiny bags of chocolate

"Tohru you didn't have you"Uo

"Yes you gave us last year"Hana said trying to give it back

"No No No keep it please"Tohru

"Are you giving carrot top and prince?"Uo

"Yes as soon as I can find them"Tohru

"I sence Kyo's odd waves coming from the roof"Hana said staring upward

"The roof?"Uo

"Yes I'm sure of it"Hana

"Bye guys see you later"Tohru said heading for the roof

"Wait Tohru we're coming with you"Uo said as her and Hana fallowed after tohru

"Hi kyo-kun"Tohru said finding him on top the roof

"AH!"kyo

"Don't scare me like that"kyo

"Sorry Sorry Sorry kyo-kun"tohrus words were rushed and panicked fearing shed upset him

"What are you doing up here anyway?"Kyo asked trying to avoid any eye contact with the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Looking for you"Tohru said sitting next to him. She picked up on of the many kitty's crawling on him

"Hello Mr. Kitty youre so cute"Tohru said nuzzling the kitty

"Oh kyo-kun happy valentines day"Tohru said giving him a tiny bag of chocolate

"Thanks but um.. how can you afford this"kyo said recalling what happened last year when she ended up not being able to pay for her school field trip, because of the valentines present.

"Oh and got two jobs"tohru

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE! YOUR WORK YOUR SELF TO DEATH AT THIS RATE!"kyo shouted

"That's just what Uo said you two are so much alike"Tohru

"meow"one of the kitty's jumped off kyo and onto tohru head

"meoowww meooww"the kitties all started to meow at Tohru

"Aw.. how cute what are they all saying kyo-kun?"tohru asked petting the kitties

"Um I don't know"kyo said blushing and turning his head. He knew what they were saying but couldnt possibly tell her that they were all saying' kyo likes you, will you pet me?'

"Ok well bye kyo-kun see you in class"Tohru said pulling the kittyies off her

"Tohru wait I have something for you"kyo said blushing as she sat back down

"Um.. well here happy Valentines day"Kyo said handing her the box and staring down at the ground. He only hoped that she loved his gift.

"Oh kyo-kun thank you"tohru said opening the box. She gasped at what she saw, it was a gold heart necklace. She took it out of the box and tired to put it on but couldn't quite get the latch.

"Here let me help you"kyo said going behind her and buckling the latch. As he heard the latch click he smirk thinking lets see that dam rat beat this gift

"Thanks so much kyo-kunnnn"tohru held the last part as a giant cat jumped on her. He was fat and white with tiny eyes and smelled of fish. He yawned and laid down across her lap getting ready for a nap.

"Well aren't you a big kitty"tohru said trying to ignore how extremely heavy the cat was.

"Here let me get him off you"kyo said reaching out for the cat.

The cat turned around and bit him on the hand and pulled him down. The cat moved and kyo stopped his fall with his hands. He stared down only to realize him and tohru where less then a centimeter a part. Tohru could feel his warm breath on her lips, and see the bright color of fire burning on his cheeks and in his eyes. Without a second thought he closed his eyes and prayed to god he wouldnt mess this up. Kyo couldn't take it he leaned in and captured her lips in his, she didn't know why but she kissed back. They soon broke apart from lack of air, but did move. They stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Tohru there's something I need to tell you"kyo said as he leaned down and place his hand on her cheek

"Um.. what is it kyo?"tohru asked still in shock from that kiss, that kiss had after all been her first.

"Did you just call me kyo?" Kyos eyes widened a bit at how informal she was being

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to."tohru stopped talking when kyo placed one finger on her lips.

"I like it when you call me that"kyo could only smirk like a cat as all shyness seemed to disappear from them both.

"Ok then kyo"Tohru said as she bit her lip starting to get used to calling him kyo. She had always wanted to be more informal with him and yuki, but was afraid of what theyd say.

"Tohru II love you"kyo said looking into her eyes. He gazed into her crystal eyes waiting for an answer, searching for something inside her eyes that would let him know, that she loved him too.

" I love you too kyo!"tohru said giving him a hug, completely forgetting about the curse and waited for him to transform, but he didn't he stayed human.

"You didn't transform"tohru said in shock. She started up at him and tears began to swell up in her eyes. She couldnt believe it.

"Yeah I didn't.. you think the curse is broken?"kyo looked at his hands and felt his face just to make sure he wasnt dreaming all of this up.

"I'm so glad"tohru said hugging him tight, kyo hugged back for once. They held each other and started to have tears of joy running down their cheeks. If they were truly free from the curse, then their greatest wish had come true.

"Hey look all the cats are gone"tohru said as she saw all the cats walking away from them slowly.

"Yeah"kyo said letting go of her, he just hovered above her when..

BANG!

Uo slammed her metal pole down next to them

"I'd be careful if I were you carrot top, you should really get off her before something happens to make your hair turn red instead of orange "Uo said as kyo and tohru got up and walked behind Uo and hana back to class.

"Hey tohru?"kyo whispered so only she could here

"Yeah"tohru whispered back

"Will you be my girlfriend?'kyo said ready to be rejected

"I'D LOVE TOO"Tohru said hugging him, Uo ands hana turned around and looked at them. They both smiled happy to see tohru so excited about whatever they had been whispering about.

"Have fun you two just be back before class starts"Uo said as her and Hana walked back down


	2. Drawing

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo where walking home just like always. The walk was oddly tense today.

"SHIGURE! WHERE'D YOU GOOO I NEED THAT SCIRPT!"Mii cried pounding on the door

"Mii?"tohru asked seeing Mii nearly in tears

"AAAAAHHHH SHIGURE WHY ARE YOU SOO MEAN! WHY DO YOU NEVER KEEP YOUR DEAD LINES"Mii screaming as she pounded on the door. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I really don't know"Shingure said opening the door only to be shaking mercilessly by Mii.

"SHIGURE I NEED THAT PAPER!"Mii yelled as shigure keep his same clam mood. As always he only shrugged and relaxed letting her shake him.

"What paper?"shigure said as he giggled like a school girl

"AAAHHHH I HATE YOU I HATE YOU AHHHHHHH"Mii ran off dumping Shigure on the floor and walking away defeated for today.

"AH! MII"Tohru about to run after her when kyo put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and nodded to him as if to say Ill stay here

"She'll be back when she needs the paper again"Kyo said as they walked into the house

Dinner

"DINNERS READY"tohru yelled from the kitchen. She placed all the food down on the table as everyone came down to eat.

"Sooooo how was your day Yuki?"shigure asked as he began to fill his bowl with everything Tohru had made.

"Fine, it's better then having my brother with me every single waking minute"Yuki said gripping his cope sticks towards the end

"Oh about your brother"shigure said and all most on que Ayami came rushing through the door.

"HELLO MY DEAR BROTHER HOW WAS YOUR DAY!"Ayami said coming into the room and sitting down next to tohru. He extended his arm to yuki in hopes that just maybe yuki would grab it and shake his hand.

"Fine"Yuki said as the sound of cracking wood echoed in the room, only to be fallowed by the sound of his broken shop sticks hitting the floor.

"AND HELLO MY LOVLY TOHRU!"Ayami said trying to ignore the fact that yuki had just destroyed his chop sticks.

"Hello Ayami-kun"Tohru said slightly over whelmed

"Are you hungry?"tohru asked as she got up from the table and picked up yukis broken chop sticks

"no no I ate on the way here"Ayami

Ms. Honda please you dont have to it was my fault Yuki said as he placed his hand on Tohrus and smiled sweetly.

While Kyo sat quietly glaring at Yuki how dare he touch whats mine was the only thought in his head

Later

BANG!

Yuki hit Ayami on the head sending him crashing to the floor

"Oh my dear brother why must you be so mean"Ayami whinned as he rubbed his head in pain and checking for any bumps. Kyo got up and started to walk up stairs he was getting tired of seeing them fight.

"Kyo where you going?"Tohru said as everyone turned their heads to her. They had never heard her say anyone's name without the kun or sama, and the fact that it was kyo was just odd so them. Tohru saw everyone looking at her and realized what she did, she only called kyo without the kun when others weren't around.

"Um I mean kyo-kun"Tohru

"I the roof"Kyo said going up the stairs as everyone watched him leave then truned back to tohru

"Um did I do something wrong?'Tohru said as everyone went back to what they where doing. They all just figured Tohru had made a mistake like the silly girl she was.

Little after mid-night

Knock Knock

"Who is it"kyo said from inside his room. He was unable to sleep and laid in bed just staring up at the ceiling

"Me"tohru said as kyo opened the door. She looked up at him nervously and played with her fingers

"What's wrong?'kyo asked letting her in

"I couldn't sleep"tohru

"Come in and relax then"Kyo said wrapping his arms around her waist as he started giving her kisses down her neck. Tohru relaxed in his arms and enjoyed the kisses. Kyo slipped his hand up her shirt, but stopped when tohru started to tense up.

"You wanna help me with something?"kyo said as he quickly pulled his hand back afraid hed gone to far.

"Sure "tohru said nervously trying to hide the crimson blush that had spread across her face.

"Well can you sit on my bed and let me draw you"Kyo said going over to sit on his chair. He honestly wasnt much of an artist but he needed to make her feel more comfortable again.

"mmmmmm why?"tohru asked confused.

"I need to draw a picture of the 4 most important people to me"Kyo said searching for a sketch book that he had somewhere in his draws.

"Oh who do you have to far?"tohru asked curiously

"Shigure, and Sensi, and cough yuki cough "Kyo said attempting to cover yukis name with a cough

"um.. I didn't get the last one"tohru said as kyo handed her the board. Shigure was on the side, and so was kyos sensei, yuki was sitting in the middle and there was a gap between Shigure and sensi.

Ok then I'm ready"tohru said sitting up straight

"Perfect now stay still"Kyo said starting to draw her to the best of his abilities

Half any hour later

"Thanks tohru"kyo said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"yyyyyyaaaaaawwwwwnnnnn no problem"tohru said with a yawn. Kyo picked her up and placed her on his bed.

"Sleep here tonight"kyo said as he laid a kiss on her forehead and went to put his book and pencils away.

"Your to tired"kyo said kissing her forehead and getting in bed next to her. He pulled the covers over both on them, wrapping his arms around tohru from behind and pulling her close before falling asleep.


	3. sleep

Knock Knock

"KYO WAKE UP!"Shigure said knocking on the door

"What"kyo said opening the door, and stepping out side being carful to make sure Shiyure didnt see inside his room.

"Tohru's missing! yuki already went to go look for her"shigure said panicking and almost on the verge on tears. Half asleep kyo just started at him and nodded.

"Kyo where are you"tohru said getting out of bed, yawning. She hearded people talking so she leaded her ear againts the door

"ok ok what ever"kyo said falling back asleep against the door

"Why you so tired? your normally up before anyone"shigure asked fustrated with how unemotional kyo was being about Tohru being gone

"Yes why in deed"Ayame said appearing out of nowhere. Kyo fell back asleep agaisnt the wall.

"ahhh I guess he's not going to help us"Ayame said as he places his hand on his chin and pondered what to do next.

"I wonder where my sweet flower has gone"shigure said gripping Ayames shirt

"yyyyyyaaaaawwwwwwnnnnnn"kyo yawned as he cracked his neck and stood up

"Ok I'm up now what where you guys saying?"kyo said rubbing his eyes

"You weren't listening?"shigure asked in shock

"I was sleepy ok"kyo said opening his door, tohru fell out, but kyo caught her.

"Tohru I thought you where still asleep"kyo said helping her back up and checking to make sure she was steady

"um."Shigure

."Ayame. Shigure and Ayame both just stared

"Kyo why didn't you transform?"Ayame asked as he replayed the seen over in his head

" mmmmm I don't know"kyo said helping tohru to her feet since she was still sleepy

"tohru go to your room"kyo whispered into her ear and pushed her toward her room

"SHIGUER I COULDN'T FIND HONDA"Yuki said coming up and the stairs

"OH YUKI NOT TO WORRY TOHRU WAS"Shigure was cut off my kyo covering his mouth

"What shigure was going to say was"ayame was cut off my kyo also

"Baka Neko what happened?"yuki

"Morning everyone come on lets go down stairs and eat"tohru said coming out of her room

"Honda where'd you go?"yuki asked placing his hands on her shoulder and looking at her checking for any bruises or cuts

"For a walk I just got back"tohru said as everyone went down stairs

Later

Ayame and Shigure keep looking at kyo. Tohru had gone to the market and yuki to a meeting.

"So kyo what happened?"Shigure said taking out a notebook as if he was going to interview him

"What's the book for?"kyo

"I'm taking notes for my story"Shigure

BANG!

"I didn't do anything that you would put in one of you perverted books"kyo said angryly

"Oh really?"shigure said giving him his normal perverted grin

"Oh the pain my poor brother will be heart broken! when he finds out his sweet tohru is no longer a flower"Ayame said in his normal dramatic way

"NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED"kyo

"Oh really well poo..now I guess my dead line will be even later"shigure said placing his note book away

Somewhere in Tokyo..

ouch.. Mii said as she walked into her office

You okay? One of her co workers asked

Yeah I just felt a mini heart attack


	4. Cat rice balls

"Ayame-kun?"tohru said as he walked into the kitchen

"Tohru what may I ask are you making?"Ayame said looking into the pot

"I'm making fish, and leek soup"tohru said string the soup and smiling at Ayame

"Tohru may I ask you something?"Ayame said suddenly turning serious and leaning against the counter

"Of course" Tohru said pouring some soy into the pot

"Are you going out with k"Ayame

"Hey ayame, hi tohru"kyo said walking into the kitchen and standing behind Ayame who looked like he had suddenly become frozen

"Continue ayame, don't mind me"kyo said sitting behind him. Kyo glared at him waiting for him to talk

"What I was going to say was. Are you going out without a jacket today it's very chill I don't think you should"ayame said as he nervously laughed trying toease the tension

"It's spring ayame"Tohru said confussed thinking maybe Ayame was sick since he was very sensitive to the weather

"oooh yes but it's very chill, make sure to where a jacket"ayame said backing out of the room.

"I'm going for a run be back by tonight"Kyo said walking out the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck lightly before walking away.

"ok"tohru said blushing and then suddenly noticing she had poured half the bottle of soy into the pot.

Night

"So Yuki how was your day!"ayame said eating his fish

"fine"yuki said drinking his soup

"Well we all had an exciting morning, this morning we found toh.. AH!"ayame yelped in pain as something kicked him in the knee. Everyone turned their heads to ayame except kyo.

"What happened ayame-kun you ok?"tohru looking around for a first ad kit

"Yes I'm fine tohru, I guess something kicked me"ayame said sitting up glacing at kyo

Sometime past midnight

"How far did you run? You where going for about 5 hours"tohru. Her and kyo sat on top the roof eating rice balls and looking at the stars. They sat up there and talked almost every night now just enjoying each others company.

"Not far just to the dojo and back"kyo said as he laid back against the roof

"How is sensei?"tohru asked deciding to lay down next to him

"Same as always"kyo

"Is that stain in the kitchen still there you know the one that looks like a face"tohru said eating the cat shaped rice ball

"Yeah, and its still creepy as ever"kyo said chuckling at Tohrus little joke

"How did you back this cat shaped rice ball?"kyo asked as he picked up on and stared at it

"Same way I make any rice ball roll it till it looks like what you want"tohru said biting the ear

"It's good"kyo said taking a bit of her rice ball

"This one has leeks in it kyo"tohru said giggling

"I should give it back then"kyo said giving her a kiss. He took the rice ball out of her hand and put it on the plate. He laid her down on the roof and started nipping on her bottom lip. A rice ball fell off the roof and rolled down the side of the house

Mean while

Yuki laid in his bed asleep when

Bump!

"What the"yuki said looking at the thing that hit him in the head. It was a cat shaped rice ball

"Someone must be one the roof"yuki said standing up. He got out of bed and walk to the ladder

"Better make sure she's ok"yuki said to him self as he started climbing to the roof slightly annoyed by the fact that Kyo was keeping tohru up this late at night.

To be continued..


	5. Fighting but not wanting too

"tohru?"kyo said pulling away from her lips

"yeah?"tohru said panting a bit trying to catch her breath

"Do you hear that?"kyo asked sitting up

"Hear what?"tohru said sitting up

"Someones coming up the ladder"kyo. Kyo creep over to the ladder and peeked over

"Dam it's the rat"kyo whispered as he tried to think of a way out of this

"What?"tohru asked confussed, she was sure Yuki had already gone to bed

"Tohru stay here I'll be right back"kyo. Kyo jumped down and slide into his room

"?"yuki said peeking on to the roof

"Oh hi Yuki-kun"tohru waved at him trying to act as normal as possible

"What are you doing here?"yuki asked climbing onto the roof

"Just thinking"tohru

"Oh ok then night, call if you need anything"yuki said going back down the ladder

"Is he gone?"kyo said softly

"Yeah"tohru. Kyo jumped back on top the roof

"Good"kyo said as he moved in fro another kiss

"What's was that?"yuki thought. He was half way down the ladder when he heard a 'thump'. Yuki climbed back up and peeked onto the roof. What he saw filled him with anger, and jealousy.

"Time to go to sleep tohru"kyo said pulling away from the kiss

"Yawnnnn ok"tohru said standing up. Kyo picked tohru up bridle style

"What?"tohru said looking up at him

"Come in my way, I don't want yuki to see you"kyo said jumping into his room

Yuki jumped off the ladder and landed on his feet, he went to his room and slammed the door.

Next day

Yuki woke up as he normally does clumsy. He walked to his window and looked out, and then he remembered what he saw. He opened his door and went down stairs. As normal he dumped into kyo. Kyo was in a good mood and just decided to move away and not start a fight yet. But thats not what yuki had in mind

Bang!

Yuki turned round and kicked kyo into, more like through the door

"WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"kyo said getting up. Tohru and Shigure stared it wasn't like yuki to start a fight.

"Yuki are you ok?"Ayame said coming down stairs and standing between them

"Unless you want be to next you better move"yuki said his normal purple eyes dark brown. Ayame stepped aside. Yuki stepped forward and walked closer to kyo. Kyo stood up and walked right past yuki.

POW!

Yuki turned around and punched Kyo in the face sending him flying. He hit the wall and knocked out. Yuki walked back to where Kyo was knocked out

"Yuki-kun stop" Tohru. She ran and gave Yuki a fast hug turning him into a rat and he fell into tohrus hands

"Sorry about that yuki-kun"tohru said as tears started to trickle down her cheeks

"kyo, hello anyone there?"Shigure said snapping his fingers in front of him

Knock Knock

"I'll get it"tohru said waking to the door with yuki still in her hand

"Hi tohru, is kyo home" Kagura said coming inside

"Yes but"was all tohru could say before kagure took off into the house looking for him. Shigure and Ayame where carrying kyo to his room.

"AAHHH! KYO WHAT HAPPENED!"kagure said taking him away from Shigure and ayame and shaking him.

"Kagure he's knocked out"Shigure

"What! Who did that"kagure said hugging kyo.

"I did"yuki said coldly from tohrus hand

"Yuki?"kagure asked confused

"The baka cat had it coming"yuki started as he turned away from her

"Kyo answer me"Kagure said shaking him

That night

"dam my head hurts, what happened"kyo said sitting up. Shigure and Ayame had managed to get him away from Kagure and put him in his bed.

"Kyo are you ok"tohru said looking up at him

"Yeah my head just hurts what happened?"kyo. tohru explained everything to kyo before she went down stairs to make dinner.

Kyo you can stay here I'll bring dinner up"tohru said as she started to walk towards the door

"Na I'm good"kyo said getting up

"Kyo your ok"Kagure said hugging him as soon as he got down stairs. Kyo sat across from kagure and next to ayame. Tohru sat next to shigure who was next to yuki, yuki was across from ayame and so the most silent dinner of their lives happened.

"So kyo when are you and kagure getting married?"shigure said joking

"Never"kyo

"You say that but I know you don't mean it"kagure

"WHY'S IS NO ONE TALKING! IS IT BECAUSE I'M PISSED CAUSE IF IT IS GET OVER IT!"yuki yelled slamming his fist on the table making it jump. Everyone started talking abut stupid and random things. Most of which didn't make any sense.


	6. Home alone?

"Ok good bye kyo good bye my little flower"shigure said as him a yuki left walking down the road

"Hey tohru?"kyo said as they sat on the couch watching TV together

"yeah?"tohru

"Um.. nothing never mind I shouldn't ask that"kyo. There was a long moment of silence

"Kyo what where you doing to ask? I mean um.. if you don't wanna tell me then that's fine I just um.. Oh never mind that's ok"tohru said mumbling nervously

"Torhu I was going to ask if you where ready yet but I didn't think I should ask I don't wanna pressure you"kyo said looking away from her. He truly didnt want to put any pressure on tohru because deep down he truly loved her

"Ready ready for what?"tohru asked innocently

"Um.. For um.. cough sex cough"kyo said feeling like the biggest jerk in the world. Of course she wasnt ready! Was what he was screaming to himself inside his head.

"Sorry but I didn't hear that"tohru

"Tohru are you ready to loss your virginity"kyo said looking away blushing

"Oh I.. Well.. I guess I'm ready"tohru said blushing

"Really? I don't want you doing this just to make me happy"kyo said looking at her

"I'm sure. I love you kyo"tohru said sounding very sure of herself

"Ok then come"kyo said grabbing her hand. He leading her up stairs to his room.

"I don't think you wanna get your bed all messed up"kyo said laying her on the bed. Tohru was still bright red and she was tense. Kyo started to kiss her neck, he blow inside her ear getting a small moan. Kyo started to unbutton her shirt, once it was gone he looked up at her.

"You go ahead it's ok"tohru said not looking at him. Kyo undid the back of her bra and slipped it off. Her breast was just big enough to fit in his hand. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs while trailing hot kissed down her neck. He kissed his way down her neck to her chest, He licked one oh her nipples and then started to suck on it like a baby. Her body was warm and slowly melting into the bed.

"Ohhhkyo"tohru moaned in pleasure she arched her back in his touch. Kyo pulled down her skirt, her panties where getting darker. Kyo started to rub her womanhood though the fabric.

Tohru if Im going to fast just tell me to stop Kyo whispered into her ear softly.

" are you doing to me"tohru. She could feel something building up in her body. Kyo slipped down her panties. He took off his shirt, pants, and then boxers. Tohru looked at him and blushed redder then she had ever done before. She pushed her legs together and started to panic a bit.

"Don't be scared"kyo whispered as he rubbed her thighs gently making her relax into his touch once again. He spread her legs apart and positioned him self at her entrance

"You sure your ready?"kyo

"Yes just be gentle"tohru said as she closed her eyes and got ready for the big moment

"Ok then"Kyo was ready to push into her when.

"KYO TOHRU IT'S ME KAGURE! SHIGURE TOLD ME THAT YOU GUYS WANTED ME TO COME OVER FOR TODAY!"kagure yelled coming up the stairs

"Kyo I.'kagure said opening the door to kyo's room. Before she could see anything kyo jumped up and covered her eyes

"Kyo what are you doing?"kagure asked confused

"Tohrus cleaning my room with me you don't wanna see it trust me, be down stairs in a minute"kyo said pushing her out

"Ok then"kagure said skipping down the stairs

Kyo and tohru got dressed and went down stairs both feelings very embarrassed for almost getting caught in the act

"I'll started the laundry"tohru said walking away trying to avoid kyos glance

"Tohru let me do kyos"kagure asked fallowing after her

"WHAT know why remember last time!"kyo said fallowing after them both

"Yes but now I know know how much to put"kagure said defending her case

"Sure kagure-sama"tohru said opening the washer for her

"So kyo guess what"kagure

"what?"kyo

"You missed my birthday day but don't worry let me kiss you and that'll be my present"kagure said ready to leap at him. Kyo got up and ran

"KYO MY LOVE COME BACK"kagure said running after him. Kyo ran into the laundry room and slide the door shut.

"Um.. kyo is something"tohru

"KYO THE..THE DOOR WON'T OPEN!"kagure said trying to open it

"Dam Your right it won't!"kyo said holding the door shut

"Kyo that didn't work the first time remember"tohru said getting a bit scared

"Kyo please let me kiss you'kagure wined. She ripped the door apart and dragged kyo out. Kyo ran out of the room and into the living room.

"KYO PLEASE JUST ONE!"kagure ran after him. Kyo picked up a table and held it in front of him. Kagome broke the table in half and hugged him

"Kyooooo"kagure wined as her tried to get away. Kyo got out of her grip and ran into the kitchen.

"KYO PLEASE I LOVE YOU PLEASE!"kagure said running after him

"KAGURE STAY AWAY FROM ME!"kyo said thrown a chair in her way kagure snapped it in half along with the cooking pot, other chairs, another table, and some more stuff. Like the floor.

"Kyo"kagure. She finally caught him, she held him close as they sat in the living room.

"Now just to make sure you don't get away"kagure. She tied his arms and legs together with some rope

"Kissing kissing kyo"kagure said before giving him a kiss.

"Ok that was one now let me go"kyo

"I liked that lets do that again"kagure said kissing him again and again and again.


	7. What are you planing?

"WHERE HOME!"shigure said coming home with yuki who fallowed slowly behind him

"M-my house"shigure said sadly looking at what was left of his home

"Whatd the baka neko do?"yuki asked. Kyo was tied up and laying on the floor

"TOHRU MY LITTLE FLOWER WHERE ARE YOU!"shigure called worried that she might have gotten hurt

"Shigure-kun! Yuki-kun welcome back"tohrus said coming down stairs carrying the laundry

"Tohru what happened here?"shigure asked looking at Kyo who was still lying on the floor

"Well you see"tohru started

"YUKI SHIGURE YOUR BACK!"kagure said coming down stairs.

"Oh and kyo and me are so happy to see you"kagure said hugging him

"GETOFFME!"kyo screamed though a gag

"Kagure I think your parents might want to see you"shigure said trying to find any excuse to get her to leave before she caused any more damages

"Oh your right bye"kagure said speeding off

That night

"kyo is yuki-kun still mad you think?"tohru asked as they lay on the roof watching the stars

"Why do you care about that dam rat anyway"kyo asked a bit annoyed that she was thinking about him

"He's my friend"tohru

" Yeah well he'll get over get"kyo

"I hope he's not to mad anymore"tohru

"Well you know I'm going to the Dojo all day tomorrow so you can talk to him then"kyo said trying to come to a compromise

"Ok that sounds good"tohru

Meanwhile with yuki

"Dam baka neko! Why! Why! Why! Did tohru have to fall for him I'm better then him I'm stronger then Him I'm Smarter then him! I'm nicer to her then him"yuki said to him self punching a bag full of sand!

"Your right your are better then him"a voice in the back of his head said

"Who are you"yuki said stopping

"I'm you just a different part"the voice said

"What do you want"yuki

"I want what you want"

"And what do I want"

"You want what I want tohru honda"

"Stop it!"yukis aid holding his head

"Come on let me out! I'll get you what you want!"the voice raged

Yuki's eyes started to turn black

"No! No! I know what your thinking I can't do that! I'd rather kill myself"yuki said shaking his head

"You know you want to! And kyo's going to the dojo all day tomorrow shigure. You can just knock him out"

"NO! NO! NO!"yuki yelled as he's eyes where becoming more black

"I'm free, don't worry youll thank me later"the voice said taking over. Yuki's eyes where black and his voice seemed colder then ice

"I better get some sleep need all my energy for tomorrow"yuki said going to bed


	8. Rape

**This chapter is extremely graphic **

"AAAAAHHHHHH! NO! NO! NO!"kyo heard yuki yelling from his room. Kyo was on his way to the dojo when he heard yuki yelling.

"Rat"kyo said as he counting his way to the dojo thinking that Yuki surly had gone insane with school work

"Shigure-kun is yuki-kun ok?"tohru asked pouring his tea

"Don't worry my little flower"shigure said thinking the same thing as Tohru

"I haven't heard from him all day normally I at least see him"tohru said worried looking up at where Yukis room was

"He must be getting over you and kyo, it'll take some time to mend a broken heart"shigure said sipping his tea

When suddenly down the stairs yuki came falling down. He hit the ground hard and started to stand back up.

Yuki!Shigure and Tohru shouted as he stood up

Yuki crawled over to shigure and laid next to him

SHIGURE PLEASE! TAKE TOHRU AWAY! TAKE HER OUT ANYWHERE! JUST GO! Yuki pleaded as he held onto the last bit of sanity he still had left.

What are you talking about Yuki? Do you need some time alone? Shigure asked helping his cousin up.

Never mind Yuki smirked and went back up stairs remaining silent.

"I'm going to talk to him"tohru

"I'll be in my study if you need anything"shigure said walking away

Tohru walked up the stairs to yukis room she took a deep breath

Knock Knock

"yuki-kun can I come in?"tohru

The door opened and tohru walked in she looked around the room

"Yuki-kun?"tohru

SLAM!

The door slammed shut behind her. Tohru turned around and saw the black-eyed yuki.

"Y-yuki-kun?"tohru said getting a bit scared. Yuki took a few steps closer to her. Tohru backed up until she was agents the wall. Yuki stood in front of her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Tohru.. I love you, tell me you love me to"yuki whispered into her ear. Tohru started to wiggle trying to get out of his grip. Yuki tightened his grip

"Stop moving"yuki. Yuki grabbed tohru's shoulders and throw her onto the bed.

"Ouch"tohru said trying to get up.

"Don't move"yuki said pining her down

"Yu-yuki stop your scaring me"tohru said looking up at him. Yuki took a rag out of his pocket and tied tohrus hand to one of the bars.

Tohru caught on to what yuki was going to do.

"AAAAAAHHHHH KYO! SHIGURE! HELP!"tohru yelled from up stairs.

"Was that tohru?"shigure said to himself as he opened the door to his study

"AAAAAHHHH HELP!"tohru yelled from up stairs

"Tohru stop talking"yuki said finishing tying her arms and feet to the bedposts.

"Torhu! I'm coming"shigure said running up the stairs. Yuki got up and slammed the door shut.

"YUKI OPEN THE DOOR!"shigure said pounding on it

"FINE!"yukis said opening the door'

BANG!

Yuki punched shigure in the face.

"Yuki what's wrong with you"shigure said getting up holding onto the wall for support

"SHIGURE ARE YOU OK!"tohru yelled from the room

"YES I'M FINE"shigure said trying to get inside the room. Yuki grabbed shigure and threw him into the hallway before kicking him down the stairs. He was knocked out cold, Yuki walked back inside the room.

"I told you to be quite tohru"yuki said as he crawled back on top of her

"YUKI STOP GET OFF ME!"tohru yelled trying to get up. Tucking his hand under her shirt he ripped her shirt straight open and broke the elastic holding her bra together.

Yuki please Im scared.. Tohru said closing her eyes trying to hold back tears as Yuki ran his fingers around her breasts.

Shh.. your enjoy this trust me Yuki whispered as he leaned forward and massaged her breasts. He slipped her left nipple into his month and sucked and nibbled at it roughly earning a little whine of pain and pleasure from Tohru.

No yuki pleaseTohru managed to get her words together as she went ashamed of herself. Ashamed she liked what he was doing and scared that after this Kyo would never want to touch her again. But her thoughts were intrupped by the sound of her skirt being torn off and Yukis hand roughing gripping her woman hood pushing his fingering through her cotton panties.

Your saying no, but your body screams yes Yuki said as he rubbed her juices between her fingers and then quickly ripped her panties off. He leaned down and gave her a long slow lick before snickering at how she had frozen still.

Its time Tohru, your ready no Yuki smirked as he quickly undressed himself and placed himself at her enternce getting ready to push in.

Yuki please no! Tohru cried as she felt him slowly push in. Ripping her apart and taking the most precious thing she had. He looked down at her crying and pain and whispered into her ear

I wont be gentle

Kyo snuck out of the Dojo as quickly as possible as he heard Kaguras voice echo through the halls

"AAAAHHHHH!"tohru yelled

"To-tohru"kyo said as he ran up the stairs.

"TOHRU TORHU WHATS! WRONG! YUKI OPEN THE DOOR!"kyo said banging on the door

"Dam cat"yukis aid getting off of tohru who laid on the bed feels disgusted with herself.

"What do you want"yuki said opening the door. Yuki was wearing his blue boxers and tohru was crying from inside the room.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO TOHRU"kyo said trying to get past him. Yuki punched him in the gut and threw him against the wall

"Dam rat"kyo said getting up

"You don't give up do you"yuki said grabbing kyo head and smashing him into the mirror. Kyo knocked out and collapsed to the floor bleeding. Shigure woke up from the shout of kyo running up the stairs. He crawled over to the phone and dialed

"Hello?"

"Ayame hurry come over get who ever you can to help hurry"shigure said coughing up some bloody

"shigure what's happening!"ayame yelled though the phone

"Just hurry stop yuki he's."shigure passed out from the pain.

Yuki went back to tohru who was crying. He took off he's boxers and positioned himself over her.

"Stop crying would yeah"yuki said glaring at her.

"It won't hurt that much this time"yuki said as he slammed into her

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"tohru yelled in pain as yuki slammed into her.

Besides you already came once for me Yuki grinned as he looked down at Tohru getting ready to refill her with his seed

1 hour later

"That was pretty good"yuki said getting off of her. Tohru laid there cold and soon knock out from pain.

"YOU BASTARD!"kyo said punching yuki in the face. Yukis head hit the wall and knocked out. Kyo collapsed on the floor beside the bed.

"SHIGURE!"ayame yelled from out side. Ayame, Hatori, and Haru stood outside.

"Some things not right here"Hatori said not hearing a single foot step

"I'll go in first!"ayame said opening the door. They walked inside it was quite.

"Shingure!"Ayame. Shingure was lying by the phone knocked out. Hatori checked his plus

"He's alive"hatori

"Let's check up stairs"hatori. Haru picked Shigure up and up him on his back.

Hatori opened the door to yukis room. He stood there too shocked unable to move. Ayame steeped inside and became very pale.

"What are you guys staring at?" haru said pushing in front of him. He froze not knowing what to say. Yuki was naked lying on the floor. Kyo was on the floor bleeding, and tohru was tried to the bed with dry tears on her face.

"Haru take shigure to his room and put him in bed"Hatori. Haru did as he was told.

"Ayame untie tohru, I'll take kyo"Hatori picked kyo up and was about to carry him to his room when.

"Hey Hatori what's wrong with kyo?"momiji asked standing in the door way

"Momiji"Hatori

"What's happening why'd there blood everywhere?"Hiro

"Hope you don't mind but I found them on my way here to see tohru"Ritsu

"Is sissy home?"Kisa

"Ritsu please wait down stairs with them"Hatori

"Wait why what happened"Hiro

"You kids are to young to know"Hatori

'I'm 15 I can know"momiji

" Go down stairs I'll talk to you all later"Hatori. He carried the bleeding kyo to his room and cleaned him up.

"Ayame help me get tohru to her room with out the kids seeing her"Hatori. Ayame put his jacket over her and they carried her out. Ayame tried to fight back his tears but couldnt help crying seeing the girl he cared for like a sister in so much pain.

"What happened to tohru?"Momiji said coming back up stairs to see them carrying her

"Momiji go back down stairs"hatori said making him turn around

"aw.. ok"momiji said hopping back down stairs.

Next day

"wha-what happened?"tohru said trying to get back up but fell back in pain.

"Tohru"Ayame

"Hi ayame"tohru

"How are you feeling?"ayame asked reaching over and cupping tohrus hand

"Ok"tohru said looking around her room

"Hiro,Kisa, Ritus and momiji are down stairs. They wanna know what happened. Do you want me to tell them?"ayame asked looking at her being completely serious

"Don't' tell Kisa or Hiro"tohru said feeling the tears staring to come back

'Ok then I'll tell Ritus and momiji"ayame said as he kissed tohrus hand and walked out

"Tohru, ayame said you where awake"Hatori

"Hi"tohru

"Tohru I need you to do something"Hatori

"What is it?"tohru

"Try to get up and take this test"Hatorisa said giving her a home pregnancy test. Tohru tried to get up

"I can't"tohru

"Tohru you ok?"kyo said slumping agents the door

"kyo you shouldn't be out of bed"Hatori

"I'm fine"kyo said stumbling over to Tohru

"Kyo I'm fine you should rest"tohru

"Ok then"kyo said walking back to his room.

"Tohru try when you can ok. You need anything?"Hatori

"No thank you"Tohru

"AAAAHHHH TOHRU!"Ritus came running up the stairs. Hugging tohru

"TOHRU I'M SORRY SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FALT IF I MADE COME A DAY EARLIER THEN I IGHT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HELP YOU BUT NO I JUST HAD TO TAKE MY TIME AND STAY HOME! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY WORLD!"Ritus screamed as he hugged tohru getting her wet with his tears in the process

"Ritus we should let tohru sleep"Hatori

"Yes I'm so very sorry"Ritus said leaving and going back down stairs.


	9. Hiro knows

"Um.. what..what happened why"Yuki said waking up tied to a chair

"Yuki your up"ayame

"Ayame why are you here? Why am I tied up?"Yuki said looking around the room

"You don't remember?"Ayame asked feeling a bit relived

"Remember what? The last thing I remember was punching that sand bag and talking to him"yuki said pulling at the ropes

"Ok then hold on be right back"Ayama said leaving

"Hatori you're here?"Yuki

" I came with Ayame now you told Ayame the last thing you remember was talking to your self?"Hatori

"Yeah after that I don't know I guess I fell asleep"Yuki said trying to recall anything

"Yuki today's Sunday"Hatori

"I slept a whole day!"Yuki said shocked

"When you went to sleep what day was it?"

"Friday"Yuki

"Yuki.. Tohru is in a great deal of pain right now do you know why?"Hatori asked as he kneeled in front of yuki

"WHAT IS SHE OK! WHAT HAPPENED?"Yuki yelled in a panic

"Yuki hold still"Hatori

Slap!

Hatori hit Yuki in the face blacking him out.

"YUKI WAKE UP NOW!"Hatori yelled

Yuki began to wake up again

"What the hell do you want?"Yuki said his eyes black as night

"I see just like Haru you have a dark side"Hatori

"Now what did you do to tohru?"Hatori. Yuki smirked

"Don't you remember isn't that why you tied me up"Yuki

"WHERE IS HE THAT BASTARD!"Kyo said running into the room

"YOU BASTARD!"kyo said running at him

"KYO STOP!"Ayame said holding him back

"LET ME GO I GONNA KILL HIM!"Kyo yelled

"Just try it kyo!"Yuki

"What did you just call me?"Kyo said calmer

"K-y-o are couldn't you hear me"Yuki

"Hatori what's wrong with yuki he never calls me by my name"Kyo asked suddenly still with shock

"We don't really know yet. I'm guessing he goes black sometimes like Haru, but the only thing is that the yuki we all know doesn't know what happens after"Hatori

"So this is the same Yuki that tried to kill me"Kyo growled

"You bet! I'm I surprised your not dead"Yuki said laughing

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNE KILL HIM!"kyo said trying to get away from ayame

"Kyo stop your going to wake Tohru"Haru said from the door

"Fine just let me go"Kyo. Ayame let him go and kyo went back to his room to rest

"Tohru how is she? I bet she still smells like me, I stuffed her enough to give her 5 babies "Yuki said smirking

WHAM!

Haru punched Yuki in the head

"I'm not going to let him back out even if you hit me"Yuki said looking up at Hatori smiling

With tohru

" Tohru are you ok?"Someone asked from the door

"Hiro-sama hi"tohru

"I didn't asked from a greeting I asked if your ok?"Hiro

"Oh yeah I'm fine what are you doing here but?"Tohru

"Kisa wanted to play with you so I came with her but Ayame and Hatori said you have the flu"Hiro said walking closer to her

"Oh yeah I got it yesterday"Tohru

"You're a bad liar, I heard Ritus talking about it to haru, I know what really happened"Hiro

Tohru froze up not knowing what so say

"and I have to say that was stupid I mean falling down the stairs and twisting your ankle, Landing on kyo making him turn into a cat"Hiro

"K well bye! Me and Kisa will come back tomorrow"Hiro said leaving

"Ea Neko-kun"Hiro said as he passed kyo's room

"What the hell do you want? And don't call me neko-kun!"Kyo

"You better give Yuki a punch for me"Hiro said before walking down stairs

'He knows"kyo thought as he got out of bed

Knock Knock

"Hello?"tohru

"Tohru.."kyo said coming in

"Hi kyo"tohru

"Tohru you don't have to try to hard"Kyo

"Um?"tohru

"Your faking that smile, You don't have to be so happy all the time"Kyo said kissing her forehead


	10. Baby

"Hey Hatori when can I get these bandages off?"Kyo asked as hatori passed his room

"In a few days"Hatori said as he kept waking by

"Ah!"kyo

With yuki

"He hasn't woken up yet"Ayame

"I think hitting him with a chair might have been a bit much haru"Hatori said checking his plus

"He was pissing me off I almost went black"Haru said standing over Yuki

"Ayame I need you to go to the main house and keep Akito busy for a few days"Hatori

"Why?"Ayame

"Because he called and wanted yuki to come see him, I told him yuki was sick and that you'd go"Hatori

"I'm off!"ayame said running out the door

"Haru go check on tohru, see if she needs anything"Hatori

"Ok"haru.

Haru opened the door and walked in, the bed was empty and he could hear crying coming from the bathroom.

"Tohru you in there?"Haru

"Yeah I'm coming out"Tohru said opening the door

"What's wrong?"Haru asked. Tohru's eye where red and puffy and she was holding something behind her back.

"Nothing much"Tohru said holding her test in front of her. Haru looked down at it.

"Your pregnant"Haru

"Yes can you go tell Hatori-sama please"Tohru said being overwhelmed with tears

"Sure just get back in bed"Haru said exiting the room. Tohru got back in bed and sat down thinking about what to do.

"Haru how's tohru feeling better I hope?"Hatori said checking shigure

"Yes how's my flower"Shigure

"She's pregnant"Haru

"I see, haru stay here with shigure I'm going to talk to tohru"Hatori said leaving the room. Haru took a seat next to shigure

"Is this real?"shigure said looking down at his hands

"Yeah, now what?"Haru

"I'm worried how kyo will take it, and I cant believe I couldnt protect her"Shigure said gripping his bed sheets

Tohru

"Tohru, haru told me, are you sure"Hatori said coming in and closing the door behind him

"Yes I turned blue"Tohru

"Are you going to get an abortion?"Hatori said sitting at the edge of her bed

"No I can't kill a human life, even a baby. I'm keeping it"Tohru said as she wrapped her arms around her tummy

"Are you sure?"Hatori asked looking her dead in the eye

"Yes I'm sure, do you.."tohru

"Um?"hatori

"Do you think kyo will be ok with it. After all it's not his baby"Tohru

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You rest and think about it you really wanna keep it"Hatori said leaving

'Tohru started to second guess herself.

'What if kyo leaves me cause it's not his.. what if he don't love me anymore. Should I keep this baby."Tohru thought to herself


	11. Not Leaving You Alone

"Hey kyo, tohru wants to see you"Haru said looking into Kyos room.

"Fine"Kyo said standing up, he hadnt been in the best of mood since his wounds had started to close up

He climbed out of bed and walked into her room. Tohru was sitting on her bed staring at her book. Kyo took a seat in front of her, he placed his hand on tohrus and she looked up.

"Tohru"Kyo

"Kyo there's something I need to tell you"Tohru

"Ok "Kyo said bracing himself for the worst

"Kyo I'm I'm per..perg..pregnant"Tohru. Kyo froze, it was like he had just turned to stone. Tohru looked up at him, she whipped her tears from he face.

"Wha..what"Kyo stuttered

"Kyo please don't leave me"Tohru. She through her self at him and hugged him as if he was going to disappear.

'I can't believe it'Kyo thought

"Your keeping it aren't you"Kyo said looking down

"Yes"Tohru. Kyo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm not going to leave you , not now not ever"Kyo

"Thank you kyo"Tohru

"What are we going to do about yuki-kun?"Tohru

"I know a few things I'd like to do to him, starting with murdering"Kyo said and for once he truly meant it

"Kyo. Please don't hurt yuki-kun"Tohru said looking at kyo with a worried look

"That's just like you tohru never wanting anyone to get hurt, you can be mad sometimes you know! I mean for god sakes he. He he deflowered you"Kyo clenched his teeth and looked away from her

"I know"Tohru said looking down at her lap

"Are you going to tell Arisa and Saki?"Kyo said trying to suck it up and be strong for her

"Hey you used their first names! And I think that's a good idea, but can we tell them it's yours. I don't want them to really know what happened they might try kill Yuki-kun"Tohru

"That sounds great, Be sides I'm going to raise it with you"Kyo

"Really"Tohru said pulling away, She had her smile back

"Yeah really, oh and once the dam rats back to normal do you think we should tell him?"Kyo

"It's your chose"Kyo

"Um.. I'm not sure yet"Tohru


	12. Trick You Again

Kyo and tohru sat down in tohrus room. Looking out the window.

"I'm…. not going to tell yuki"Kyo

"hehe"Tohru giggled

"Um?"Kyo

"You called him yuki again"Tohru

"Don't remind me"Kyo said rubbing his head

"So we just say it's our kid"Tohru

"Sure I love kids"Kyo

"Really?"Tohru

"Ok most kids, just not any of the ones I know"Kyo

"As soon as I'm better we can tell everyone ok?"Tohru

"Sounds like a plan"Kyo.

Kyo leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him, he relaxed agent the door and slide down it.

'Dam it……. Why the hell did it have to end up like this…… I wanted to be tohru's first"Kyo thought as he got up. Walking over to his room and stepped inside and sat on his bed.

"I should get some sleep"Kyo. He laid down in his bed and fell into a deep sleep

Yuki 

"My head hurts"Yuki said coming into a daze. After haru hit him about 37 times in the head the good yuki came back.

"Sorry about that yuki"Haru said sitting next to hatori

"Yuki do you want us to untie you?"Hatori

"Yes"Yuki

"Ok then answer this first"Hatori said stepping behind him getting ready to untie him from the chair.

"Have you ever…. Slept with a girl?"Hatori. yuki turned red as a cheery.

"He red?"Hatori

"As a cheery"Haur

"Ok then"Hatori said uniting him. Yuki told up and shook his body a bit trying to loosen up.

"Yuki I'm going to need to do some tests on you ok?'Hatori said taking out a file full of papers from his bag.

"Sure but why?"Yuki asked walking around the room.

"No reason"Hatori

"Oh yuki your up"Shigure said limping over to the door.

"Shingure? What happened to you?"Yuki asked turning to the door.

"Oh nothing much just was in a little accident"Shingure said giving his normal smile.

"Oh well, can I go to the bathroom"Yuki asked looking hatori

"Yes I was guessing you would need to"Hatori

"Thanks"Yuki said walking out the door past shigure.

Yuki walked down the hall and stopped in front a tohrus room. A smirk crossed his face.

'Time to go back to sleep' a dark voice said from inside yuki's head

"Stop"Yuki mumbled. Yuki put his hands over his head and closed his eyes. Soon he stopped moving and stood up straight. He's eyes where black as he opened tohru's door.

"Y-yuki…"Tohru trailed off a bit.

Yuki walked into her room. He closed and locked the door behind him. Tohru curled up closer to the wall holding her legs in front of her. Yuki turned around and leaned agents the door. He shout a devil like smirk at her.

"Hey tohru"Yuki

**HAHAHA what will I do now. I don't know I'm evil! Review if you don't want anything mad to happen!**


	13. Got Away

He stepped a bit closer, with every inch he took closer tohru backed up to the wall.

"Yu…ki wha.. what's wrong?"Tohru

"Nothing"Yuki said with a devil like smile on his face. Tohru backed up as close to the wall as she could. Yuki came and sat next to her on the bed, he held her chin in his hand and smirked at her.

"So how's my baby? I hope it's a boy"Yuki

"What?"Tohru

"Your pregnant aren't you I can't wait to see my baby"Yuki

Tohru sucked in her breath getting ready to scream.

"In fact I'm sure it'll be a boy"Yuki

"KKKYYYYYYOOOOO!!!!!"Tohru yelled when yuki touched her stomach.

"Dam bitch"Yuki said coving her mouth

"TOHRU OPEN THE DOOR!"kyo yelled banging on the door

Tohru tried to yell put yuki held her mouth shut,

"Stop yelling stupid"

"Who the hell?!"Kyo

"Hiro go away!"Kyo

"Don't be stupid now tell me why you banging on tohrus door like a crazy cat"Hiro demanded

"None of your business"Kyo said going back to hitting the door trying to break it down

"You know I already know what really happened, so just tell mw why your trying to break her door down"Hiro

Inside 

"OUCH!"yuki yelled in pain as tohru bit down on his hand.

"Sorry yuki"Tohru said as she rushed to the door she up locked it and kyo fell inside.

"Tohru you ok?"Kyo asked

"Hey"Hiro

Kyo looked up and saw yuki!

"Yuki what the hell are you doing out!"Kyo. He stood up and grabbed tohru pushing her behind him.

"Hiro take tohru down stairs!"Kyo

And oddly Hiro listened and took tohru down stairs.

"Your dead rat!"Kyo said as he charged at yuki

"Not today kyo! I have a date with akito!"Yuki said jumping though the window

"Dam I'm going get you"Kyo

He rushed to the window and was about to jump out when his knee gave way and he fell to the floor.

"Dam I'll get you"Kyo crused.

Down stairs 

"Sissy you ok?"Kisa asked giving tohru a cup of tea

"Yeah I'm fine thank you kisa"Tohru said smiling

"Don't thank me thank Hiro he made it"Kisa

Tohru sat on the couch in the living room, kisa sat next to her and hiro was in the kitchen

"Hey"Hiro said walking into the living room with a pot of tea

"Hiro this is great thank you"Tohru said with a bright smile

"Whatever"Hiro

"Hiro let go tell Shingure tohrus up from her nap"Kisa

"Ok"Hiro said as him and kisa walked up the stairs.


	14. Mix Up

Tohru sat on the couch sipping her tea. She couldn't help but think that this whole mess was her flat

'Maybe if I just told him from the start this wouldn't have happened?"Tohru

"What wouldn't have happened?'Kyo asked as he limped down stairs. He held as knee that wasn't fully healed but he had popped back into place

"Kyo"Tohru said looking worried as he limped over to the couch at sat next to her

"What wouldn't have happened?'Kyo asked not looking at her

"Oh…. This whole mess with yuki-kun"Tohru

"It's not your flat you didn't know this was going to happen, but are you ok?"Kyo asked turning to her looking concerned he moved a cloak of hair from her face.

"Yeah I'm fine"Tohru

"Tohru your up from your nap how's you fever?'Hatori asked as he came down the stairs with Hiro and Kisa

"It's better"Tohru said smiling as he walked over to her

"And kyo what happened to you knee?"Hatori said noticing kyo holding his knee

"I tripped and yuki's on his way to visit akito"Kyo said with almost no emotion

"A..Akito?"Hatori sutured at the thought of what might happen. He didn't want kyo and tohru to end up the way him and his love did so long ago…. They disserved better

"Yeah"Kyo

"Sissy you wanna watch some animes together?"Kisa asked taking a seat next to tohru

"I love you soo much but I don't want you to catch my cold"Tohru said as she leaned over and hugged her tight

"Ok then sissy, I'll see you tomorrow"Kisa asked she jumped off the couch and started to walk to the door

"Kisa do you want me to walk you home?"Hiro asked started to walk after her

"No thanks hiro I'll me fine mommy picking me up today"Kisa said as she opened the sliding door then walked out

"Hatori you know Hiro knows right?"Kyo asked turning to him

"Yes I couldn't tell"Hatori

"Hiro come here please"Hatori said as hiro turned around and walked to him. He sat on the coffee table and crossed his legs

"Yeah what is it?"Hiro

"You can't tell kisa what happened to tohru ok?'Hatori

"I'm not baka like that neko over there"Hiro

"Yes I know your not as baka as kyo"Hatori

"HEY!"kyo

"I just wanna make sure we don't need kisa crying again like before"Hatori

"Yes I know"Hiro

Knock Knock 

"I'll get it"Tohru said happily getting off the couch before being pulled back down by kyo

"No you rest"Kyo

"I'll get it"Hiro said heading to the sliding door and opening it

"Hey kid where's tohru?"Arisa asked form the door

"Tohru are these to creepy your friends?"Hiro asked letting them in

"Oh you got nerve huh kid"Arisa said walking in with Saki fallowing behind

"Hi Arisa Hi Saki'Tohru said happily

"Hey Tohru we just came by to see how you where doing"Arisa

"Oh you didn't have to do that"Tohru

"But we ran into the princes on the way here"Arisa

"Really?"Tohru said starting to get worried

She felt kyo grab her hand and give it a slit squeeze letting her know that he was still there

"He said the oddest things"Saki said as her and arisa took and seat on the floor as hiro went back to sit on the table

"What he say?"Kyo

"LIKE YOU HAVE TO ASK KYO! YOU THE ONE THAT HURT TOHRU!"Arisa

"WHAT?!"kyo yelled as he stood up and then fell back down from his knee giving way again

"HE TOLD US EVERYTHING! WE THOUGHT YOU'D TAKE CARE OF TOHRU BUT ALL YOU DID WAS HURT HER"Arisa said standing up and glaring at him

"What he say arisa?"Tohru

"It's ok tohru we won't let kyo hurt you again?"Saki said as he took a seat next to tohru and patted her shoulder

"Guys Kyo hasn't done anything to me I just have the flew"Tohru

"YEAH I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HER!"kyo

"DON'T LIE YOU SOON TO BE BLOODY BASTARD!"Arisa

"Arisa please kyo hasn't done anything but….'Tohru was cut off the arisa yell

"RAPE YOU WE KNOW ALREADY PRINCES TOLD US!"Arisa

"Yes and now I think it's time you took a long nap"Saki

**REVIEW I'LL TEY UPDATE TOMORROW MAYBE!!!**


	15. The rest tomorrow

Tohru sat on the couch sipping her tea. She couldn't help but think that this whole mess was her fault. Everyone seemed to miserable and ashamed.

'Maybe if I just told him from the start this wouldn't have happened?"Tohru whispered into her tea. She dragged her fingeres along the rim of heer cup and started down into the water hoping for an answer from herself.

"What wouldn't have happened?'Kyo asked as he limped down stairs. He held as knee that wasn't fully healed but was still in pain bfrom being popped out of place.

"Kyo"Tohru said looking worried as he limped over to the couch at sat next to her. She didnt want him to strain himself, she knew how much pain he must have been in.

"What wouldn't have happened? He looked down at her questioning why she had such a sad look on her face.

"Oh. This whole mess with yuki-kun"Tohru stared down at her tea pondering what to do next.

"It's not your flaut you didn't know this was going to happen none of us didbut are you ok?"Kyo asked turning to her looking, concerned he moved a lock of hair from her face. She smiled up at him and tried not think about it.

"Yeah I'm fine"Tohru

"Tohru your up from your nap, how's you fever?'Hatori asked as he came down the stairs with Hiro and Kisa who had been playing around with his medical supplies earning them a time out.

"It's better"Tohru said smiling as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead as if trying to make it seem that she really was sick.

"And kyo what happened to your knee?"Hatori said noticing kyo holding his knee

"I tripped and yuki's on his way to visit akito"Kyo said with almost no emotion

"A..Akito?"Hatori shuttered at the thought of what might happen. He didn't want kyo and tohru to end up the way him and his love did so long ago. They disserved better

"Yeah.. Kyos voice trailed off as he placed his hand on Tohrus shoulder, what would akito do?

"Sissy you wanna watch some animes together?"Kisa asked taking a seat next to tohru

"I love you soo much but I don't want you to catch my cold"Tohru said as she leaned over and hugged her tight

"Ok then sissy, I'll see you tomorrow"Kisa asked she jumped off the couch and started to walk to the door

"Kisa do you want me to walk you home?"Hiro asked started to walk after her

"No thanks hiro I'll be fine, mommys picking me up today"Kisa said as she opened the sliding door then walked out

"Hatori you know, Hiro knows right?"Kyo asked turning to him

"Yes I couldn't tell"Hatori look over to Hiro and started at him for a while, when did this boy get so smart

"Hiro come here please"Hatori said as hiro turned around and walked to him. He sat on the coffee table and crossed his legs

"Yeah what is it?"Hiro

"You can't tell kisa what happened to tohru ok?'Hatori

"I'm not baka like that neko over there"Hiro

"Yes I know your not as baka as kyo"Hatori

"HEY!"kyo

"I just wanna make sure we don't need kisa crying again like before"Hatori

"Yes I know"Hiro

Knock Knock

"I'll get it"Tohru said happily getting off the couch before being pulled back down by kyo

"No you rest"Kyo

"I'll get it"Hiro said heading to the sliding door and opening it

"Hey kid where's tohru?"Arisa asked form the door

"Tohru are these to creepy your friends?"Hiro asked letting them in

"Oh you got nerve huh kid"Arisa said walking in with Saki fallowing behind

"Hi Arisa Hi Saki'Tohru said happily

"Hey Tohru we just came by to see how you where doing"Arisa took a seat next to Tohru and checked her forehead for a fever

"Oh you didn't have to do that"Tohru

"But we ran into the prince on the way here"Arisa

"Really?"Tohru said starting to get worried

She felt kyo grab her hand and give it a slight squeeze letting her know that he was still there

"He said the oddest things"Saki said as her and arisa took and seat on the floor as hiro went back to sit on the table

"What he say?"Kyo

"LIKE YOU HAVE TO ASK KYO! YOUR THE ONE THAT HURT TOHRU!"Arisa

"WHAT?"kyo yelled as he stood up and then fell back down from his knee giving way again

"HE TOLD US EVERYTHING! WE THOUGHT YOU'D TAKE CARE OF TOHRU BUT ALL YOU DID WAS HURT HER"Arisa said standing up and glaring at him

"What he say arisa?"Tohru

"It's ok tohru we won't let kyo hurt you again?"Saki said as he took a seat next to tohru and patted her shoulder

"Guys Kyo hasn't done anything to me I just have the flu"Tohru said nervously trying to explain the situation without actually telling them

"YEAH I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HER!"kyo

"DON'T LIE YOU SOON TO BE BLOODY BASTARD!"Arisa

"Arisa please kyo hasn't done anything but.'Tohru was cut off the arisa yell

"RAPE YOU! WE KNOW ALREADY PRINCE TOLD US!"Arisa

"Yes and now I think it's time you took a long nap"Saki said standing up and moving in front of kyo

You do know that Im still here right? Hiro said trying to look confused to get these two to stop talking.

Listen kid you dont need to know what happened Arisa said as she looked down at Hiro feeling kind of bad for making him hear them fight.

"Wait guys please listen Kyo didn't do anything I promise"Tohru said as she tried to defend Kyo who was backing away from Saki who seemed to be getting closer every minute.

"Tohru it's ok you don't have to defend him, come on lets go, we're going to the hospital"Arisa said as she tried to drag Tohru to the door

"Wait Arisa did you just say you where taking Tohru to the hospital?"Saki asked as she stopped and turned to look at her

"Yes shouldn't I? she could be hurt"Arisa said as she dragged Tohru to the front door

"But Arisa I know hates hospitals, she would never even take a step inside on let alone let any of her friends go to one remember when I sprained my ankle you said I couldn't go the hospital because it was and evil place"Saki said as she moved away from Kyo and started to step towards Arisa

"Saki what are you doing? Take care of Kyo, Tohru needs to see a doctor"Arisa said as she moved to unlock the door.

Knock Knock

"HELLO ANYONE HOME! TOHRU, PRINCESY, CARROT TOP ANYONE HOME!"someone yelled from the other side of the door

"Carrot top"Kyo thought as he moved past them all and opened the door.

"Yo carrot top take these to Tohru it's her homework and if you see Saki call me she didn't met me after school"Arisa said as she dropped a stack load of books in front of kyo

"Arisa?'Tohru said as the front door open all the way and she could see outside

"Hey tohru hey Saki heyme"Arisa said as she looked inside to see eh herself.

"I knew it Yuki was lying there was no way Kyo was strong enough to do that Yuki would have just beat him up"Saki said to herself as she moved a bit closer

"HEY WHAT'S THAT MEAN?"Kyo yelled he was just insulted for doing nothing


	16. eh

"What's happening here?'Arisa asked looking confused

"I believe that the girl holding Tohru is a fake"Haori stated as he walked past Saki and stood in front of 'Arisa

"Let see"Hatori said using his steno scope to check her heart beat

"Just as I thought no heart beat"Hatori said as he picked up tohrus hand and lead her to sit back down with Hiro

"Now kyo and goth girl please"Hatori said as he took a seat down next to tohru and watched as kyo, Saki, and the real arisa kicked the imposter out of the house. She fell to the floor outside and in a puff of smoke only a tiny piece of paper.

"Tohru are you ok?'Kyo asked as he turned around. Saki and Arisa fallowed him inside and sat down

"Yeah I'm fine but what just happened?'Tohru asked as she looked back and forth for an answer.

"I'm not to sure but you should get some rest'Hatori said being the doctor that he was.

"Rest? Tohru are you really that sick?"Arisa asked checking tohru's forehead

"Oh no I'm not sick I'm pregnant"Tohru said happily as if people got pregnant every day

"WHAT?"Arisa yelled in shock

"Oh my"Saki said thinking about tohru being a mommy

"It's carrot tops right?"Arisa asked

"Eh"Tohru said not really knowing what to say

'If I say it is they kill kyo if I say it's yuki they kill them both.."Tohru thought as she stared blankly at them

"Well it must be right?'Saki and Arisa both looked at each toher blanky

"That means the baby will be stupid this is a problem"Arisa said as she continued to think of what the baby will look like.

"Hey stop calling me Ba-ka ok? The baby won't look anything like me I promise that"Kyo said looking disgusted about Tohru having a baby with gray hair.

"Well then I'm sure it'll have lovely brown hair like tohru so is it a boy or girl?"Saki asked looked at tohru

"I think it's a boy"Arisa

"I think it's a girl"Saki

"I think it's twins"Hiro said as they all looked at him

"What tohru's like half the size of a whale already"Hiro said as if that wasn't an insult

Hiro you say sorry to torhu right now"hatori said as he looked over to hiro who just raised an eye brow to him.

"Now punk or else"Kyo said after hiro didn't say anything

"No no really it's ok I'm supposed to get big right"Tohru said in panic

"Tohru I'm sorry it's just a habit"Hiro said as the room with silent

"That was nice you sure you're the real hiro?"Kyo asked looking at him oddly

"Yes I'm real baka now I think you guys should explain what happened"Hiro said pointing to Arisa and Saki

"Two the goth girl and eh crazy lady"Hiro said he looked at them


	17. Ecaspe

"So.. you're a cat.. you're a sea horse you're a sheep."Arisa said as she looked around the room. Tohru had just explained the whole story and was waiting for arisa's and saki's reaction.

"I knew something was different about all of you"Saki said as looked over to arisa who seemed to be freaking out.

"So the prince isn't gay. But he is a bastard"Arisa said as everyone stared at her

"You thought he was gay?"Hatiro asked as he face only showed a bit of shock.

"Well he never went out with any girls and never let anyone that was a girl come near him so I thought "Arisa explained

"Well we should be going don't you think Arisa, if we wanna help Tohru we have to help find Yuki"Saki suggested as she told up and began to walk away.

"Ok, Tohru well come later on to check on you ok? Carrot top watch her"Arisa said as her and Saki left.

"That went better then I thought"Tohru said happily

"I can see the rat as a gay guy now for some reason"Kyo said to himself as he thought about what Arisa had said.

"eh"silent

"Well what are we gonna do now?"Hatiro asked as he tried to think up a plan

"Well we won't get any work done just sitting around here now will we"Shigure said as he walked down the stairs

"Shigure your better already?"Hatiro asked

"Yes pain killers can do wonders, so what's happened so far?"Shigure asked as he walked over to them.

"Well Yuki's ran off to find akito, haru went far them and ayame is stalling for time" Hatiro said as he continued to think.

"The only thing we can do is try go after Yuki our selfs "Shigure said trying to think of how far he could have gotten to the main house

knock knock

"I'll get it"Kyo said as he walked over and opened the door

"Haru?"Kyo asked as he walked inside with his head hanging down and he looked like he was gonna die

"He.. he got away and ayames gone missing. Yuki's talking to akito right now. Take tohru and run now"Haru said as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes

"Atiko's coming"Haru said as he drifted off to sleep

"Akito's coming now what do we do?"Shigure asked himself as he walked over and picked haru up

"He's coming for kyo and tohru Tohru I think you should go stay with your grandpa for a while kyo will be sent to America"Shigure suggested

"No way! I'm not going to America and leaving tohru here"Kyo argued

"Kyo listen to yourself, if you stay here akito will kill you, and if you two stay together it'll be easier to find you guys"Shigure

"But"Tohru

"How long?'Kyo asked

"A few months you guys can send letters to each other but send them here first got it"Shigure

"Yes."Kyo and torhu both said as they moved up stairs to get their things.


	18. The Other 3 Big Words

**Sry sry it took soo long to update I got writiers block with this story!**

"Kyo? are you done packing?"Tohru asked shyly as she knocked on his door. She had her bags all packed she only had one suit case that she filled with her cloths and books she'd got about being a mother.

"Tohru"Kyo said as he opened his door, he looked outside his door before he grabbed tohrus hand and pulled her inside closing the door behind him.

"Tohru do you wanna go stay with your grandpa?"Kyo asked as he locked his door. Tohru walked over to his bed that had already been striped of it's sheets and sat down on it.

"No… but I can't stay here and either can you kyo"Tohru said sadly as she looked up at him sadly.

"Well that's why I've been thinking.."Kyo said as he walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Thinking about what?'Tohru asked as she saw Kyo take in a deep breath

"Tohru… the curse on me is broken we can runaway together get married have a real family…. I'm not saying we're never come back I'm just saying….. I guessing I'm asking if you'll runaway and elope with me?"Kyo asked as he looked up at tohru who seemed to be crying in panic he pulled her forward into a hug.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked…"Kyo said as he felt tohru's tears hit his shirt

"Kyo d..don't be sorry I… I wanna r… runaway with you… I love you"Tohru said softly as she hugged him back.

"Sounds good then, how about tonight I'll wake you up ok? Go get some rest tohru?"Kyo said as he pulled away from her to see she'd fallen asleep

"I guess you didn't waste time in getting your rest"Kyo chuckled to himself softly as he laid her down on his bed.

"Where's that blanket"Kyo said as he opened up on of his suit cases and pulled out a large orange blanket and placed it over tohru.

"Night tohru"Kyo whispered as he unlocked his door and slipped outta the room.

**Mean While**

"Yuki…. So Kyo's and Tohru are having a family! Dammit I knew that girl was no good she's trying to steal my kyo"Akito raged as she punched the floor. Yuki sat no more then 6 feet in front of her with a dirty smirk on his face.

"I'm going I'm gonna to kill her she's ruined my plans she's ruined everything!"Akito yelled as she began to thrown things around.

"Yuki go get Haru he's been locked up in the ceil that kyo will be placed in as soon as I find him"Akito said as she throw a vase at yuki who caught it and placed it on the ground.

"Right away and by the way Kyo was never planning on tell you"Yuki said as he got up and began to walk out

"Dam that girl she needs to die kyo needs to die they both need to die!"Akito said as she sat back down on the ground.

**Review plz**


	19. Chapter 24

Hi everyone! Its Gbaby808 here. Im 16 now and ready to start up again ^-^ honestly life is wonderful and Ive grown up a lot. Ive gotten awards in written and art since I started and so dont be surprised that the a lot about my writing has changed ^-^


	20. And so they ran

I love you so much Kyo whispered as he ran his fingers through Tohrus hair. Shed been sleeping peacefully in his bed. It was nearly midnight and everyone had gone to bed. The car would be there in a few hours to take them away from each other, but Kyo wasnt going to le that happen. He loved Tohru with everything he had, and would be dammed if anyone, let alone akito, tried to get in the way of them being together.

Kyo?Tohru whispered as she turned her head into his hand and opened her eyees slowly.

Yes Kyo got a bit closer so he could look into her eyes.

Im ready to goTohru sat up and looked around the room. Tyring to take in every bit of it, she never wanted to forget this place.

Then lets go Kyo stood up and grabbed their bags, placing them in his arms he opened the door and began to creep down the stairs with Tohru not far behind.

Kyo where are we going to go?Tohru asked as she opened the back door for them to leave. It was dark and cold outside with only the light of the moon to show them the way.

I already called ahead on that, theres an apartment in town that we can stay. The owner is a friend of Momijis dad so he said we can stay their rent free, the only catch is that Momiji gets to visit whenever he wants Kyo whispered as he and Tohru started to walk along the sidewalk, keeping as close and as quite as possible.

They were about 4 blocks away from the house when Kyo hailed a cab and opened the door for Tohru.

Were going to be alright?Tohru asked as she laced her fingers in with Kyos. The driver closed the door for them and Got intot he front seat.

Yes He leaned over and kissed her cheek before placing his hand on her tummy. He knew this child wasnt his, but hed raise it like it was, then hopefully one day, they could have one of their own.

Thank you And with that tohru fell back asleep leaning against him for support.

Where to sir?The driver asked looking into the rear view mirror

Did Momiji already tell you?Kyo questioned

Yes sir, Im sorry it slipped my mind The driver said as he pulled away from the curb and started to drive away.

-early the next mornig-

The house door was broken open and Akito walked in.

GET UP! He screamed in every single room of the house causing everyone to wake up

Where are they! Akito asked taking Shigure by the collar and bringing him to his knees

Akito please I dont know Shigure said as he hopped and prayed that Tohru and Kyo werent still in Kyos rooms.

Ive looked through every single room in this whole worthless house! Now where are they!He pushed Shigure onto the floor and Hatori went over to help him up

Go find them, or Ill kill you both And with that Akito exited through the door and out into his car.

That ungrateful cat! How dare he trick me Akito said he gripped the car seat

Its okay Akito were find them Yuki said as he placed his arm around akito offering comfort

and my baby Yuki though to himself as he leaned back into the seat thinking of how wonderful his baby will look

-With Tohru and Kyo-

Wow Was the only thing they both could say

Their apartment had been fully furnished for them. A large black couch sat in the living room with a tv in the middle and paintings hanging on every wall. The master bedroom had a king sized bed with white sheets and a table in the corner of the room that held up a mushroom shaped lamp.

Kyo look at this!Tohru said excitedly as she looked into the babies room that had already been completed with a white crib, changing table, play station, and there were white bunnies painted on the walls.

Momiji really out did himself Kyo touched the crib and touched it a bit to check how stable it was. The apartment was large and had 2 windows, one in the babys room and one in the living room. The floor was patted with a brown soft carpet and the walls painted a light almost yellow color.

Lets start unpacking, if were lucky we can get registered for school soonand with that Tohru and Kyo started to unpack their things. They filled the draws with their clothes and Tohru checked out the washer that was sitting in a small room in the corner while Kyo was sitting in the babys room staring out the window.

Kyo what would you like for dinnerTohru asked as she walked into the babys room. She sat next to him on the floor and placed her hand on his knee.

Whats wrong kyo? Are you not hungry?Tohru asked seeing how he wouldnt even turn to see her

Im sorryKyo said staring down at the floor

Kyo what are youTohru started to say before kyo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close

Im sorry I couldnt protect you, If but have hurt so much Im so sorry I couldnt do anything, Im sorry Im weak, but Ill be the best father I promise, could you ever forgive mehe closed his eyes and held her tighter, almost afraid shed say no

If wasnt your fault, theres nothing to forgive She kissed him on the cheek and smiled that oh so sweet smile you always had when looking at him. A smile meant only for her eyes spread across his face.

Tohru..He placed his hand on her check and stroked it with his thumb. Her eyes looked deeply into his as she leaned into his palm.

Hm? she nuzzled her cheek against his hand enjoying how soft he fingers were

Can I have a kiss? He stared at her for a while awaiting her answer. She blinked and looked back at him for a while just wondering why he was asking.

Of courseTohru looked away and blushed as she left him slowly moving closer to her. They had kisses, many times before but this time it was different. He turned her to face him and he leaned in gently. He kisses her gently and sweetly like he had the first time, it was a kiss filled with love and sprinkled with lust.

I love youShe said happily as he pulled back away from her.

I love you too


	21. Truth

Where could they have gone Shigure paced the floor of this home thinking of anywhere they could have went

If were lucky their contact us soon Hatori said calmly drinking his tea that kagura was kind enough to prepare for them.

I cant believe kyo was cheating on me Kagara mumbled to herself as she sat next to hatori. She had just recently been informed of this news and was having the hardest time copping with it then anyone else. She did love kyo with all her heart but tohru was her best friend.

Kagura, he wasnt yours to begin with, you must learn to cope wth rejectionHaru said as he came down the stairs carrying a basket of yukis clothes.

Haru where are you going with that?Shugura questioned

Akito told me that yuki would be staying at the main house and requested I get his clothes, I think Akito is losing his mind. Yuki never leaves his room so I haven had a chance to see him Akito wont let anyone near his roomHaru held Yukis clothes tightly in his hands wondering just where the Yuki he knew and respected so much had gone.

Well once you can get a hold of him, I need to see him right away. I think he might have become so shocked by Tohru and Kyos being together that he created a quote ultra ego, and it has consumed him Hatori said as he stared down into his cup.

So in other words hes insaneKagura voice was low and shaky

Yes, but hes also extremely dangerous, keep in mind hes stronger and smarter then anyone in this family, if we want any hope of getting the old yuki back.. I hate to say this but.. tohru would need to talk to himHatori gripped his cup. He couldnt stand the thought of the girl that had grown to be a daughter to him, being forced to talk to the man who hurt her so badly.

ARE YOU MAD!Shigure slammed his fist down on the table shocking everyone

We dont even know where she is! And you want her to go talk to that monster! Yuki is like a son to me but. The way he is right now. I dont want him anywhere near her! Shigure fell to his knees and placed his head on Hatoris lap

I couldnt help her I should have listened to yuki.. all the signs were there. Im so stupid He turned his head into Hatoris lap and sobbed like a baby. Hatori rubbed his back and everyone was silent.

It wasnt your fault, we all could have come by that day but didntHaru leaned against the wall and looked down. He too felt guilty for not being there.

This is no time to place blame, Yuki Tohru and Kyo. They need us now more then ever Hatori said as he felt shigure stop crying and look up at him, at that moment a smile spread across the dogs face.

-With Yuki-

In his dark room at the main house Yuki laid on the floor curled up into a ball crying

I hate this I hate this Why am I here leave me alone please Yuki cried silently as his head was screaming at him to go back to sleep

LET ME OUT! NOW! I TOLD YOU TO STAY ASLEEP! the voice in the back of his head was yelling at him. It wanted complete control of Yukis body.

AAAAHHHHHH! Yuki screamed as he ran head first into a wall hoping to stop the voice if only for a moment

Why are you screaming in here? Akito burst through the door and glared at Yuki who was laying on the floor asleep with dried tears on his cheeks and shirt.

Akito, Im going out for a moment Yuki sat up and smirked at Akito before placing a kiss on his cheek and walking out

..Akito said nothing as he was shocked by Yukis odd affection

-Kyo and Tohru-

How do you feel today?Kyo rolled over in bed and stared at Tohru who was just waking up

I wanna throw up Tohru said as she sat up and held her tummy. Kyo scopped her up in his arms and took her to the bathroom. He held her hair back and rubbed her lower back as she threw up.

Shhh its okay, Im right here Kyo kneeled next to her and then helped her wash up after

Thank youTohru said as she finished washing her mouth out and gave Kyo that goofy smile she always did

Tohru.. I know that you might not be ready yet or ready anytime soon.. but I think we should talk about what happenedKyo lead her to the bed and sat beside her. She looked down at the bed and placed her hands over kyos

O-okay Tohru stammered as she looked up at Kyo, his eyes were filled with love and understanding, he wanted to help her, and she knew that.

He.. he ripped it off me.. and he rubbed.. and he sucked.. and then he ripped the rest offand..andTohru replayed what happened in her head and couldnt help but start to cry. Kyo quickly pulled her into a hug and held her tightly

Im so sorry, Im sorry tohru, we dont have to talk about thisKyo rubbed her back and stroked her hair. His felt terrible for doing this to her, making her relive this in her head.

Kyo.. please just hold me.. I can say it if you hold me.. I feel safe when you doTohru buried her face in his shirt and took a deep breath

I went up to check on him, and then he locked the door behind him, I didnt know what was happening so I got scared and started to back away from him.. but it only got me closer tohis bed and he said he loved me and held me really tightthen he through me down on the bed and started tying me upI was so scared Shigure heard me scream but then I think Yuki beat him up because I could see Shigures bloody face when he tired to help me.. then he came back and he He touched me he licked and sucked my chest and then he rubbed be down there.. and heTohru gripped Kyos shirt tighter and looked up at him.

He wantKyo eyes were on fire, blazing with rage at what that rat did to her. She had touched what was his, he had taken what was going to be his

He he licked me.. and I liked itTohru whispered softly ashamed of what had happened, she wrapped her arms around kyos waist and began to cry uncontrollably

keep goingKyo hugged her back and fought back the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

she liked it he. He pleasured her dammit it!Kyo thought to himself as he let a tear slip down his cheek and land on her hand

He pushed inside me and he was so rough, it hurt so badly he held my legs apart and kept going and going, no matter how much a cried and begged he wouldnt stop and then he made me he..Tohru stopped shaking and looked up at kyos face only to see his eyes filling with tears.

KyoTohru placed her hand on his cheek wiping away his tears.

Tell me, I need to knowKyo placed his hand on her and looked into her eyes. He knew what she was going to say and still he prayed he was wrong.

He made me orgasm twice..Tohru stared up at Kyos eyes to see that what she had just said was what broke him.

Thats not fair! Your mine! Mine! I was supposed to be your first! I was supposed to make you feel that way! This is supposed to be my baby!Kyo pulled tohru to him so fast that they ended up falling back on the bed. With tohru tucked in under him kyo began to cry. His tears soaked the bed sheets as tohru stroked his hair and cried into his shirt.

Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry! Kyo forgive me please Im sorry! ImTohru hysterical out burst was cut off but Kyos placing his lips on hers. She could taste the salt from his tears on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their kiss got deeper and they melted into it.

Did he kiss you Kyo pulled away and looked down at Tohru with his now reddish eyes. Tohru shuck her head no and Kyo leaned back down to kiss her.

Tohru.. can I please make you mine.. I promise Ill be gentle and your feel amazing!Kyo whispered as he looked into her eyes.

Yes


	22. hello 911

Kyo before we you know, I have something to askTohru looked up at him nervously as she could feel his hands stroking her arms.

Anything He placed his forehead against hers and breathed in her sweet scent.

Will this hurt the baby?Tohru placed her hand on her tummy and looked up at him worried. She didnt want to hurt this baby, no matter whos it was, its still someones life.

No, sex while pregnant is actually better for the baby, itll make it easier for when it comes time for you to give birthKyo stroked her cheek and gave her a reassuring look. She signed and smiled up at him; seeing that all her worries had now gone away he kissed her gently.

May I? Kyo leaned down to her ear and gave it a light kiss making Tohru wiggle a bit

Hey that ticklesTohru giggled a bit as Kyo kissed and nibbled her ear. He worked his way along her jaw line and stopped at her neck. Being as careful as possible her began to slowly suck on her neck trying to leave little hickeys behind as he moved down to her collarbone.

K-kyoTohru strutted a bit as he his hands began to snake their way up her shirt and his fingers grazer over his bra.

Hm?He looked up at her with curious eyes as he laid his head on her chest. He couldnt help but wonder if many she was changing her mind, but then again could he blame her? Sex must seem like an awful thing at this point.

Can I take your shirt off first?Tohrus blush covered her face as she waited for his reaction afraid hed laugh at her. But he only chuckled and sat them up making sure to hold her close as he did.

Your so cuteKyo brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled at how flustered she had gotten. Tohru reached her hands out and gripped his shirt, she slowly started to lift it up but her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

Do you need help or are you trying to wrinkle it?Kyo placed his hands on her and clammed her shaking hands. He guided her hands to remove his shirt as she blushed when he finally had it off and she held it in her hands.

My turnKyo kissed her neck and slowly lowered her back down onto the bed where he began to slowly remove her shirt. He laid kisses along her stomach with every inch of skin he exposed. He tucked his hands under her back and laid with the clasp of her bra as he licked the part of her chest the bra didnt cover.

May I?Kyo whispered into her chest and when he looked up Tohru was just nodding yes. Her cheeks had turned a bright pink and she couldnt help but stare as he ever so slowly removed her bra and lowered his head to her right breast.

ah!Tohru let out a sudden moan as Kyo sudden;y stopped being so gentle and had began to greedily started sucking on her nipple as if he was a baby trying to get out every bit of milk. She wiggled her legs together and gripped the sheets not knowing how to react. The last time they did this Kyo hadnt been nearly this affectionate and attentive to her body.

Did you like that?Kyo gave her the most seductive smirk she could have ever imagined when he looked up at her. He lowered his head back down and began to suck on her other nipple making sure that his hand massaged the other.

Wheres that sound?Kyo thought to himself as he suddenly accidentally scrapped his teeth against Tohrus nipple and her hips bucked up into the air.

Did you like that?Kyo smiled up at Tohru who was in a daze any could only make a small uh-hu sound

I love her Tohru, you silly riceballKyo placed a kiss on her lips and began to slowly lick her lips asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and they began to taste each other enjoying the feeling. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her.

CarefulKyo thought to himself as he slipped his hands down onto her thighs and began to slowly make his way down under her skirt but his hands froze when Tohru broke the kiss and stared up at him.

I love you Kyo, dont ever leave me okay?Tohru stared up into his amber eyes and slowly opened her legs up for him. He smiled down at her and nodded before he moved his hands all the way down and placed his palm against her cotton panties. They never once looked away from each others eyes until Kyo slipped his fingers under her panties and dipped his fingers into the wet pool that had soaked its way through her panties and skirt. Tohrus eyes snapped shut and she wiggled underneath him trying to move him to the right spot.

Tohru stop wiggling, I cant do this if you keep moving like thatKyo chuckled as Tohru moved her hips around underneath him.

Do whaATTohru let out a loud moan as kyo worked 2 fingers into her and brushed his thumb against her clit making sure he got to the spot he knew she was trying to move him too. He pushed his fingers deeper inside her with each pump and then just as he knew she couldnt take anymore he stopped and pulled his fingers out.

K-kyo whyTohru sat herself up on her elbows and looked at him confussed and flustered. He kissed her forehand and dragged slowly off the bed to the point where her legs were dangling off.

Tohru did you know that cats have long tongues Kyo said as he placed her legs over his shoulder and kneeled in front of her. He bent down and took in the sweet scent of her.

N-noTohru stared at him unable to move. She had never been in a position like this before and had no idea what he was going to do.

I wonder if she tastes as good as she smellsKyo thought to himself as he slowly used his fingers to spread her lips open for him. He stared in awe for a moment at the sight before him, her lips were pink and she was over flowing with juice that slowly began to dip down her back and stomach.

KyoooooooooTohru purred out his name like a kitty when she felt his tongue slowly lapping against her like a kitty drinking milk. She gripped the sheets and she began to feel herself getting close to her peak again.

So yummy. Its better then milk Kyo thought to himself as he closed his eyes and started to swirl his tongue against her core, slowing sinking his tongue into her with every lick he took and before he knew it his was licking her from the inside and she was slowly filling his mouth with her sweet juice

Kyo please I dont wanna.. in your mouthTohru tried to protest as she started to have a hard time breathing and could barely form a sentence. Kyo only smirked inwardly and pushed his tongue deeper into her until it wouldnt go any deeper.

KYO!AhhhhTohru let out a scream that turned into a sigh as he couldnt take it anymore and let herself cum inside his mouth. He smirked being very pleased with himself and laid her down flat on the bed before crawling back on top of her and giving her a kiss.

How was thatKyo said as he grinned like a cat, Tohru could only blush.

Tohru you didnt answer meKyo whispered into her ear as she felt her body become over whelmed with heat

GoodTohru mumbled as she covered his embarrassed face with her hands.

I was going for great, I guess well just have to keep goingKyo whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

Kyo.. can I help you with your mmpantsTohru sat up and pointed to kyos pants

YesKyo kissed her forehead and watched as she fumbled to get his pants off the fastest way she knew how too. She undid the button and began to try and pull his pants down but they just wouldnt move.

HereKyo grabbed her hand and held it to the zipper that she had forgotten to unzip and he helped her slowly unzip it. With every notch the zipper went down the tent he had began to form became more and more obvious until it was sticking out of his pants being kept hidden by the thin amount of cloth from his boxers.

Can ITohru slowly moved her hands towards his extremely obvious erection and grasped it in her hands earning a loud groan from Kyo

Did that hurt?Tohru asked as she pulled her hand away but was stopped by kyo who placed her hand back on him

Far from painfulKyo said as he guided her hand in stroking him gently, Tohru blushed but was pleased with herself that she could make him feel as good as he had for her.

Tohru lay downKyo wrapped his arms around her and placed her under him. He kicked his pants and boxers onto the floor and wrapped Tohrus legs around his waist.

Are you ready? It doesnt hurt down here rightKyo said as he suddenly remember what she was no longer a virgin and could still bee in pain from the first time.

I wanted to be her first..Kyo couldnt help but think as he stared down at Tohru who seemed lost in thought

Please KyoTohru whined a bit as she raised her hips up to brush the head of his penis against her open core. That was all he needed to hear because the grabbed her waist as shoved himself as far into her as he could go.

No pain rightKyo said as he looked down at Tohru who was gripping the sheets tightly until her knuckles turned white

Tohru whats wrongKyo placed his hand on her cheek and tried to hold a steady voice. He was dying to move inside her, she was so tight and felt so wonderful.

BigTohru said as she tried to catch her breath. She stared up at him and tried to form a smile

What?Kyo said confused as he leaned in closer to hear her better but by doing so pushed him self in further.

Biggerrrr.. k-kyos bigger owwTohru whined a bit as she could feel kyo was stretching a part of her that yuki hadnt.

Im my ego get any bigger Kyo smirked as he felt like laughing. He was bigger! The biggest compliment he could have ever gotten at this moment.

Are you okayKyo said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She nodded and he slowly began to move. He would pull out nearly all the way and slide back in slowly trying to make this as gentle and pleasurable as possible.

KyoTohru moaned his name softly each time he slowly pushed in

I cant hold back much longer Kyo groaned as he gripped the sheets trying his hardest to hold back and be gentle. He kept his gentle pace up for what seemed like forver.

Tohru can I please go faster I think Im about to go insaneKyo said being completely serious as he looked down at tohru was pleading eyes.

Hehe, I was waiting for you to do thatTohru let out a little giggle as Kyo looked like he had just died and gone to heaven when he heard that.

Your really not as innocent as you lookKyo smiled as he began to go faster feeling as it a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Tohru gripped the sheets and held herself still as Kyo worked magic on her.

Kyo this feels so wonderful, your amazingTohru stared at him watching his every move as he brought her pleasure with each movement he made.

KYO! Tohru screamed his name as loud as she could, a flash of white blinded her for a moment and she fell into the bed sheets feeling more tired then she ever had in her life. Kyo placed his lips on hers and pulled her closer to him as she filled her with his seed until he knew she was stuffed full

Tohru, come hereKyo lay next to her and watched as tohru cuddled in close to him.

GoodnightTohru whispered as she and kyo drifted off to dream land

-upstairs-

Hello 911! I think the people living below me are being attacked! I heard the loudest scream and this banging sound that sounded like a hammer sitting a wall!


	23. Miss me

"I see.. so you kids were having intercourse"The police officer said as he stood at Kyo and Tohrus front door

"Yes sir, we're sorry for the trouble"Kyo said as tohru clung to his arm feeling like she was going to die of embracement.

"Well then we'll be leaving, and kid… you should feel proud"The officer said as he left and Kyo closed the door

"Tohru"Kyo said looking down at her. Her face was all red and she was wrapped up in a blanket

"Why don't you go take a bath"Kyo said as tohru nodded and walked to the bathroom without saying anyting

"I guess that was one hell of a scream"Kyo chuckled as he walked into the bedroom and started to look around for some of tohrus clothes. He rummaged through the drawers till he found one of her pink pajama nightgowns.

"This is so far from sexy.."Kyo thought to him self as he remembered the countless times he saw her in this

"I wonder if she'd.. I'm sure she'd be fine with wearing this"Kyo thought to him self as he pulled out a large T shirt from his suitcase and a pair of tohrus cotton panties.

"Tohru I'm coming in"Kyo said as he pushed the bathroom door open to find tohru soaking in the tub. She covered herself with her arms and curled up to hide from him.

"What's wrong"Kyo asked as he placed the clothes on the floor and kneeled next to the tub

"I'm naked"Tohru said as she tried to sink into the water

"Yes I know, you've been naked since I undressed you"Kyo smirked and touched her wet hair

"Are you trying to hide your body from me?"Kyo questioned seeing how she covered her chest with one arm and cupped herself with the other

"I'm embarrassed"Tohru said as she looked at him. Her eyes were worried and scared like she was afraid to upset him

"Why? Did we just.. you know"Kyo said as he took her hand and removed it from her chest.

"Your beautiful, now finish up. I'll start making you something to eat"Kyo kissed her hand and walked out leaving Tohru smiling like a school girl

"She's so cute"Kyo chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and open the fridge looking for something to make for her.

…ring…ring

"Hello?"Kyo said picking up the phone

"Kyo! It's Momiji, I'm bring Hatori and Shigure to visit!"Momiji said before hanging up the phone not even giving kyo a chance to respond

"Whatever"Kyo said as he put the phone down

…knock knock..

"What the hell.."Kyo thought as he opened the door to reveal Momiji, Hatori, and Shigure at the door holding a box of donuts

"HIII! Where's tohru"Momiji said as he walked into the apartment

"Kyo who's at the door!"Tohru yelled from the bathroom

"Tohru!"Momiji said as he fallowed the sound of her voice and was fallowed by shigue and hatori

"Hey wait a moment!"Kyo fallowed after then trying to get them to just stop and listen to him for one moment

"Tohru!"Momiji said pushing open the bedroom door to find tohru sitting on the bed in kyos shirt with her hair soaking wet

"Hi momiji!"Tohru said as she hugged Momiji who didn't pay attention to her appearance in the least

"Hello tohru"Hatori said taking a step forward but then stopped and looked down, because he had stepped on tohrus panties what had been thrown on the floor by kyo in their moment of passion

"Kyo no! you didn't! not so soon! My flower is being abused!"Shigure said looking around to see their clothes all over the floor before turning to kyo looking like he was about to cry

"If you had told me you were coming I would have cleaned up"Kyo leaned against the door frame before picking up his and tohrus clothes and placing them in the washing machine

"So tohru how do you feel today? Any better? You two gave us quite a scare you know"Hatori said as he began to exam tohru.

"Sorry about that, we didn't really have much time"Tohru said nervously feeling guilty for making everyone worry

"Actually it's a good thing you left when you did, Akito showed up early and would have gotten you too"Shigure signed and stared at Hatori who was taking Tohrus pulse.

"Now if you'd all leave I need to check something"Hatori said as Momiji and Shigure left the room closing the door behind him

"Kyo, that's you too"Hatori said as he started to search through his bag

"No way"Kyo took a seat to tohru on the bed and rubbed her back

"I need to check on her lower area, unless you want to be here to see that I think you should go"Hatori said as he put some gloves on and looked over to kyo

"No ways in hell are you looking down there!"Kyo picked tohru up and placed her on his lap before wrapping his arms around her waist protectively

"Would you rather she go to a female doctor?"Hatori asked looking at how determined Kyo was

"YES!"Kyo pulled tohru closer to him

"Then I'll make an appointment, there are 2 bottles of pregnancy vitamins on the counter outside, take 2 each day and you should be fine"Hatori began to place his things back in the bag and opened the door

"We'll be going now"Hatori said as he grabbed momiji and began to walk out the door with him.

"Kyo, take good care of my little flower"Shigure said as he for the first time ever, looked at kyo seriously before leaving.

"and kyo, when your being intimate with tohru try not to be so rough"Shigure said as he walked out the door after Hatori

"Dam pervert"Kyo huffed as he placed tohru on the couch

…knock knock…

"Damit I thought they left already!"Kyo placed the pot in tohrus hand and walked to answer the door.

"Maybe they forgot something"Tohru walked up behind kyo and got to the door first. She opened it and froze dropping the pot on the floor

"Miss me?" 


	24. important note

Im stuck. Who do you want to be at the door? Ive got someone in mind. But itd like to know whom you guys want


	25. And here we are

"Y..Yuki"Tohru covered her mouth and began paralyzed with fear

"Hello love"Yuki placed his fingers under her chin and kissed her cheek

"How's my baby"Yuki smirked at her as he moved his hand to touch her stomach

"YOU BASTARD!"Kyo pushed Tohru behind him and lunged forward at Yuki. Yuki stepped to the side and Kyo fell onto the floor. Tohru ran into the bedroom and locked the door trying to find anything to defend herself with.

"You really shouldn't do that"Yuki grabbed Kyo by the head and slammed him against the wall. Kyo looked up with blood dripping from him forehead and tried to stand up. Yuki kicked him in the stomach and Kyo fell onto his side coughing up blood.

"Tohru sweetie time to come out"Yuki leaned against the bedroom door waiting to see if she'd come out on her own. Surprisingly enough she did…

"Yuki-kun.. please.. call hatori, kyo needs help"Tohru stood in front of him with tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't take her eyes of Kyo who lay there on the ground in a puddle of his on blood

"Why bother?"Yuki leaned against the door frame and stared down at her with his coal black eyes

"Please Yuki"Tohru fell to her knees and tugged on his pants begging for him to save kyo

"Only, if you come with me"Yuki grabbed her hand and had her stand up. Tohru nodded at him and he grinned that evil grin he had.

"Hatori, It's Yuki, come to Kyo and Tohrus place"Yuki spoke quickly and didn't wait for Hatoris responds before hanging up the phone and grabbed Tohrus hand.

"Yuki.. I'm sorry"And with that Tohru smashed a box of wood into his head sending him onto the ground groaning in pain

"DAMMIT! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"Yuki held his head trying to get back up as Tohru started to hit him again and again with tears running down her face

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"She screamed as Yuki slowly fell asleep with Tohru hitting him

"I'm so sorry… Kyo… kyo wake up"Tohru dropped the wood and crawled over to Kyo who's eyes had fogged over. Kyo smiled at her weakly before closing his eyes trying to relax.

"KYO!"Tohru tried to wake him up but his eyes just wouldn't open.

-later-

"Tohru, he can see you now"Hatori emerged from Kyos hospital room and lead the open as Tohru stumped in.

"Kyo…I'm so sorry, this is all my fault"Tohru stood next to his bed side and wrapped her arms around his neck being careful about the wires. Kyo looked up and her and smiled weakly

"I'm going to be okay, I'm just tired"Kyo laced his fingers in with hers and patted the bed for her to take a seat. Tohru sat down and then leaned on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her

"I thought I lost you"Tohru held his shirt in her hands and let her tears slowly fall down onto him. Kyo only stroked her hair still too weak to really speak

"I won't leave"Kyo closed his eyes and relaxed trying to stay awake

"He's only a lot of medication, he'll be fine"Hatori walked into the room and noticed Tohrus worried eyes.

"See I told you"Kyo whispered as Tohru sat up and wiped her tears away

"Kyo, tohru, we need to have a talk…"Shigure walked into the door and shut the door behind him. He pulled the curtain to cover the glass door and sat next to Hatori in the two chairs against the wall

"Tohru it seems you're having twins but… the odd thing is that they seem to have been conserved at different times, which leads me to believe that one might actually be Kyos after that little experiment you two had"Hatori tapped his fingers against his clip board and headed her the photos on her two babies. One was most definite larger in the other.

"And one more thing.."Hatori looked over to Shigure who took a deep breath and looked more serious

"Yuki seems to be back to normal.. do you wan to tell him the things he's done… or pretend this never happened?… it's all up to you"Shigure looked directly at them

"Kyo what do you think"Tohru place her hand on his and looked into his eyes. He just shrugged and leaned back against the pillow.

'I guess it's up to me'Tohru thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling

"Can I have some time?"Tohru stood up and brushed her skit free of any invisible dust. Shigure nodded and opened the door for Tohru to step outside into the hallway.

"Tohru.. I'm so sorry"Shigure placed his hand on Tohrus shoulder and looked at her with the love only a father could have

"Shigure…"Tohru placed her hand on his and looked up at him. He smiled sadly at her and closed his eeys

"Your like a daughter to me Tohru.. I'm so sorry"Shigure looked into her eyes pleading for forgiveness

"It's not your fault"Tohru smiled at him with a smile that said ' I forgive you' and that was all he needed to see before turning around and going off happy.

Her footsteps echoed down the empty halls as she made her way to Yukis room. She pulled back the curtain to see Yuki sitting there with a book in his hand fumbling through the pages. He had bandages wrapped around his head and one near his cheek right below his purple eyes.

", how are you, please come in"Yuki placed the book down and smiled at her in his always friendly matter

'He doesn't remember after all' Tohru smiled and took a seat next to him. They sat there and spoke of the garden and other things that Hatori had told him about. Apparently Yuki was told he had a nasty fall and Kyo had got hurt when he jumped after him.

"That cat actually tried to save me"Yuki laughed a bit as he described the incident the way hatori had to him

"Yuki… Give me your hand"Tohru opened her palm and yuki questioningly placed his hand in hers. She moved his hand and placed it on her tummy.

"Your babies in here"****

;3 hehe


	26. Rice Ball

"Wh..what?"Yuki placed his hand more firmly on tohrus belly

"Yuki your babies in here, but I'm in love with Kyo'Tohru placed her hand on his. Yuki stared at her in shock

"Tohru, if my baby really in here? If it is then, I want to raise it"Yuki placed his ear to her tummy and listened

"Rat, get off her.."Kyo leaned against the door trying to stand

"Kyo, I am well aware that you are in love with , but would you please, allow me to raise my child?"Yuki bowed his head to Kyo and kneeled down

"Like hell I would"Kyo gripped the side of the door frame trying to keep his balance

"Kyo please, and I must have had a very special moment if she's carrying my baby"Yuki looked up at his cousin with pleading eyes

"Special… you call what you did to her special... I call it sick"Kyo reached down and grabbed Yukis collar

"Kyo please go rest"Tohru grabbed Kyo trying to help him stand up

"NO! Yuki you sicken me!"Kyo tried to shake Tohru off gently but she stuck to him like glue

"Kyo please, I will of course make an honest women out of her. She'll be the new and I promise to take care of her if you just let her go"Yuki looked up at Kyo blankly

"…That's it.. I don't care what kind of terrible effect this has on you, how dare you try to take Tohru away from me, how dare you say you want to marry her after what you've done to her.. do you want to know why she's carrying your baby, do you really want to know Yuki? It's because you held her down and forced yourself upon her, she cried and screamed and begged but you didn't stop you disgusting bastard"Kyo released Yukis collar and looked down at his cousin

".. did i.. really do that to you?'Yuki looked at Tohru. His hair covered his now watering eyes.

"Yes"Tohru whispered hiding behind Kyo.

"I see.. please leave"Yuki gently pushed them out the door and closed it behind them. He walked over to his hospital bed and sat down.

"I'm a monster"Yuki placed his face in his hands and let the tears flow down his cheeks.

-with kyo and tohru-

"Kyo, please rest"Tohru lead Kyo back to his room and laid him back down. He stared at the open window and Tohru took a seat next to him. She played with his white hospital bed sheets and watched him carfully

"Do you think… I shouldn't have said that"Kyo mumbled as he looked at Tohru. His eyes were no a pool of tears waiting to all.

"Did you see the way he looked… I think I killed him"Kyo placed his head on Tohrus shoulder and wrapped his arms around her bring her closer

"He'll be okay"Tohru whispered rubbing his back but truthfully she wasn't so sure

"Tohru, I love you, and I really want to be with you forever, but is it okay if we don't get married till the baby comes?"Kyo mumbled

"Of course, and we never even talked about marriage yet anyway"Tohru giggled as Kyo pulled away from her and smiled

Months passed by and no on had seen Yuki. He disappeared from the hospital and everyone was looking for him. But today was the big day. Kyo and Tohru sat in the hospital room being prepared for the rest of their lives. Uo and Saki sat outside with all the other Sohmas even Akito who had came around eventually.

"Are we ready to start?"The doctor asked as he placed his gloves on and checked Tohru

"Yes"Kyo and Tohru both said, they wrapped their hands together and got ready

"Alright then, nurse close the door please"The doctor asked as the nurse began to close the door

"Mm, , there's a here"The nurse said as she pulled back the door and the doctor pulled away from Tohru

"Hi"And there he Sohma, he looked the same as he did he last time they saw him.

"Yuki.."Tohru smiled happily, she had been worried about him. So many months without so much as a call

"I'm sorry.."Kyo stood up and walked over to Yuki, he extended his hand and looked away from him

"I'm sorry to… stupid cat"Yuki smacked his hand away and they both exchanged a smirk

"Excuse me sir but are you family?"The doctor asked covering tohru up with the blanket

"Yes he is"Tohru smiled and patted the chair on the other side of her

"I see, well then lets get these two out of you"The doctor smiled

"I'm ready"Tohru leaned back against the pillow and smiled softly.  
On her left was yuki handing her hand tightly, and on the right was Kyo doing the same thing. They both smiled at Tohru

"Then PUSH!"The doctor ordered as Tohru began to push

'Ouchie!'Tohru bit her lip but didn't say a single word she felt the baby slowly begin to leave her

"Alright.. alright…"The doctor saw some silver hair slowly poking out on top of the babies head as he helped ease the baby out

"Is the baby okay?"The three of them all asked after not hearing the baby begin to cry

"Yes, but he's a quite one"The doctor laughed as he held up the tiny boy. His hair was silver and his eyes the color of chocolate. He blinked and opened his mouth to make a little ahhhh sound.

"He's so cute"Tohru smiled as they wiped him off and handed him to Yuki

"H..Hi"Yuki placed his finger in font of the baby boy. He grabbed Yukis finger and smiled

"Alright now we still have another one coming"The doctor patted Tohrus knee and soon enough she began to push again.

"Almost there… almost come on one more!"The doctor very slowly began to ease the baby out

""An ear-shattering cry echoed through the room and an orange haired baby boy appeared in the doctors' arms

"Well he's obviously healthy" the doctor laughed as he handed the baby boy to the nurse who quickly cleaned him

"Here you go"The nurse placed the baby boy in Kyos arms

"Alright now if you would both get a little closer together"The doctor said as he opened the door for Hatori to come in. He picked up the camera and began to focus

"Everyone say rice ball"Hatori focus the camera on the 3. Kyo and Yuki sitting beside tohru both holding two healthy baby boys as Tohru sat in the middle smiling

"Rice ball"****

end


End file.
